Bells and Flowers
by SugaredSpice
Summary: My relationship with Sirius is ambiguous. We were definitely close, everyone knew that. In a very different way to the platonic bond I share with James. At times I think we may possibly get together. And other times I think there's not a chance under the stars. He's a constant source of confusion. But who knows what can happen in the last two rocky years of school?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I welcomed the rush of summer air against my skin, it threatened to peel my eyelids off, but this was me. I was in my element.

"JAMES" I bellowed, "STOP HOGGING THE QUAFFLE AND PASS IT TO ME" I demanded.

With audible grumbling, he promptly did. The goal was in sight, a slight gap in the trees, held open by magic of course. Racing towards the target, I keenly tuned my peripheral vision to any blur of movement, anticipating the opponent's defence. Sure enough, Eve, my sister appeared to my left, almost matching my speed. I waited for another shape to appear to my right, _let them try_ I thought to myself with a smile, I've gotten myself out of that a million times. As the goal approached, I frowned. _Where is he?_

Deciding I had faced a rare stroke of luck, I pegged the quaffle as hard as I could and watched as it smoothly sailed towards the goal.

In a flash it disappeared. I blinked.

Slowly, a familiar head of black curls accompanied with a wolfish grin ascended into my horizontal line of vision.

"Now really Bella," He started. I rolled my eyes as I prepared myself for the gloating. "I've got to tell you I was actually prepared to give you that goal – No really – I had no idea you'd be dim enough to fall for that. But alas, again I give you the benefit of the doubt when you are undeserving. Remind me to take your right side next time, surely you would have at least had that covered."

"Really Bells, anyone would have seen that coming a mile away" James interjected. I fixed him the most vicious glare I could muster, to which he stuck out his stupid tongue.

"Alright, alright let's call it a day, I'm famished" Eve put in, hoping to put an end to the never ending banter that would surely ensue between me and Sirius.

It took another half an hour for us to leave the apple orchard and fly to James' house. Both mine and James' houses sat on top of two separate hills located right next to each other. Between the two hills was the apple orchard which we had been playing quidditch in since we could sit on a broom by ourselves.

James and I are family friends of sorts. Obviously being long time neighbours and of magical descent, our families were as close as blood relatives, so James was the brother that I never had. Eve was years older than both of us and married and living in France. She'd just come down with Peter (her husband) for the summer holidays.

As for myself, my name is Bella Harper, my parents are both wizards and I have inherited mums rich black hair which currently reaches my waist. I owe my tanned skin and exotic appearance to some cheeky grandmother who eloped with a Spanish hunk somewhere along the family tree. Two words. Thank. You.

Sirius of course was living with James now, ever since he had fled his own radical pureblood family.

My relationship with Sirius is much more ambiguous. We were definitely close, everyone knew that. There was banter, not the sleazy kind he exchanged with his target desires, but the playful kind that's just enough to differentiate the relationship from mine and James'. He was a constant source of confusion to me. I would be lying if I said I've never liked him in a romantic way, but never the kind of pursuing desire that made me wish he was my boyfriend, or made me bitter about his girlfriends. Just the kind that gives me flutters in the stomach when he comes up with an exceptionally flirty comment, or just makes me appreciate his company.

Remus Lupin and Peter Pettigrew were supposed to join us for a week this holidays however Peter had a Great Aunt visiting from Scotland, and Remus declined for unknown reasons which James and Sirius would not disclose to me.

We trooped into the Potter's massive house and headed straight for the kitchen. Sirius and James were already downing Mrs P's muffins when she walked in with a very motherly stern look upon her face.

"Now settle down boys, I have something important that you might want to take a look at." She revealed three letters adorned with Hogwarts seals.

"OUR O.W.L's!" I squealed. I really wasn't that excited but the moment demanded some form of theatrics.

Eagerly ripping apart the papers we scrutinized our results before conferring. "All EE's and an O's for Defence and Transfiguration" Sirius immediately boasted.

"SAME" James bellowed. Cue high five.

Suddenly my paper was snatched from my fingers. Sirius turned to me with a grin. "Oh Bella, I'm so sorry. I mean that is just such a shame. Five Outstanding's and just one Exceeds Expectations? What went wrong in Arithmancy? Do you need some extra help? You should really see McGonagall about those horrific grades."

"Shut up" I blushed.

"How did you all do?" Mrs P asked politely, re-entering the kitchen. After discussing our results, and a fair few tight hugs and kisses later, we settled down at the table to enjoy the muffins.

"Your equipment list came as well, we'll have to head to Diagon Alley tomorrow" Mrs Potter sighed.

"Do you think Lily will be there Bells?" James inquired hopefully. Sirius and I rolled our eyes.

Whatever this year is going to shape up to be, one thing was for sure, James was never going to get over Lily Evans.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Feeling the nauseating pull of floo travel was truly something one simply cannot get used to. As I arrived at a discarded fireplace within Diagon Alley, I was in an awkward half sitting position. It's safe to say I haven't mastered the whole tuck-in-your-elbows-and-stand-straight thing.

Sirius reached out a hand and helped me up. "You know, I'm sure we could see to riding you in on a broom like all the other kids who can't use the floo yet" He grinned. I swatted at his arm. His toned Beater's arm.

Anyway…

"Now Bella, make sure you purchase a new Potions book. And don't misplace this one this year!"

"Yes mum" I droned.

Mumbling something about my tone, mum promptly left with James' mother, no doubt to some coffee shoppe.

"Alright, let's get ice cream!" I said immediately after they left. James ruffled my hair.

"Always the same" Sirius said with a smile, "alright hold my hand dear" he joked.

Inside Florean Fortescue's Ice cream parlour, we sat at a table happily licking our sugary treats, when I heard someone clear their throat above me. Looking up I saw Gilderoy Lockhart, a pompous 7th year student who, for some reason, was smiling down at me.

"Hi" I said politely, giving him a quizzical stare.

"Hello Bella, how are your holidays going? Mine are amazing, Father took me on a trip to Alaska, you simply must hear what I did to a hideous ghoul we came across in a particular cave. Safe to say He's never coming back anytime soon" He guffawed. Unsure how to react, I look across to the boys. James wore an equally dumbfounded expression as me, whereas Sirius seems to be chewing his jaw and staring hard at Lockhart's face.

"-It really was quiet the adventure, but not nearly equal in comparison to what happened to me by the Amazon River last summer holidays. Say, why don't you accompany me around the Alley for a while and I'll fill you in on everything? You lads don't mind eh?" He said without even looking at the guys.

"We most certainly do mind. We have things to buy. Come one guys we've wasted enough time, almost half the day is gone" Sirius then pulled me out of my chair and dragged me out of the shop, tailed by a protesting James and leaving a bewildered Lockhart behind.

"Wow time flies eh Sirius? Almost half the day is gone and it's only 10 in the morning!" James said with a knowing smile on his face. He was silenced by a withering stare by Sirius.

"That was random" I said thoughtfully after a few moments. "I don't think we've ever had a conversation exceeding five words before.

Sirius gritted his teeth. "He's a knob."

"BELLA!" I spun around to the form of my best friend, Lily Evans sprinting through the crowd towards me.

"LILY!" We embraced and began immediately engaging in the niceties usually exchanged when two friends have been united after a good few weeks.

"Where's my enthusiastic greeting Evans?" James sauntered over. "And a hug like that couldn't hurt either" He said with a cocky smirk. I internally rolled my eyes. _Here we go. Time to magically become a nervous twat and have a cry later_.

Sure enough, after a few choice phrases by Lily, we left James to mope to Sirius and headed to Flourish and Blotts.

After purchasing my potions book, I filled Lily in on what happened with Lockhart at the ice cream parlour.

"Bells! He's so obviously interested! And he's just broken up with Mindy Brookworth as well!"

"So?" I turned to her incredulously. "Are you suggesting I get together with that pumpkin?"

"Hmm...No" She said thoughtfully. "He's a bit of a pompous idiot. And how will you ever end up happily with Sirius if you go with Lockhart?"

"Oh God Lily, stop." I interjected. Lily was under the demented impression that Sirius and I were made for each other. Once she started explaining her theory however, I quickly learnt the quickest way to shut her up was to mention something about her and James.

"You know James was right, I wouldn't have hurt to give him a little hug. I mean you haven't seen each other in weeks!"

"Oh sod off."

The rest of the holidays passed by without much excitement. Many more quidditch tournaments and muffin consuming occurred, letters between me and Lily which James would try and steal, and finally we've arrived at the morning of the first day of school. The anticipation was soon converted into frustration as we all rushed about the house getting our things together. About a half hour later, we piled onto two family broomsticks while James' Dad and mine took our luggage by Ministry transport.

After waving goodbye to our parents, the train set off and we settled into a compartment with Remus and Peter. Idle chatter occurred about our holiday activities when suddenly a hurricane blew into our compartment. Oh sorry, I meant Abigail Florence. Also known as Abigail never-shuts-up Florence, also known as Abigail makes-you-want-to-kill-yourself Florence, also known as Annoying Abigail, also known as Nonsense Florence. Oh, and also known as Sirius' current flame.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Sirius Black" Abigail called in an edged tone, voice dangerously low. She stood with her hands on her hips in the doorway of our compartment and wore an expression on her face similar to that which a mother would make whilst reprimanding her child. I could make out the faces of her posse and a few onlookers through the glass doors.

"I haven't seen you once all summer, you hardly wrote back to me, barely filling 5 inches of parchment, and now here I find you sitting happily in this carriage with your stupid friends, don't you even want to see your girlfriend?" She demanded.

James looked indignant, about to protest at being called a "stupid friend", but Remus and I silenced him with a just-don't-go-there look.

"Nice to see you too Abi" Sirius mumbled. He stood up with a sigh and pulled his girlfriend lightly by the forearm, away from the noisy spectators.

"Go on, disperse" James shooed the stragglers.

"Well I don't envy him" Peter put in, attempting to fill the silence that was still hanging in the carriage, which was ridiculous because anyone who knew anything could tell you Peter envied Sirius.

"Come on guys, now we don't have to put up with his obnoxious arse for a good half of the journey" I said, eliciting laughs from the boys.

"I heard that" Sirius' voice came from the other side of the door.

We stared incredulously as he waltzed in and reclined in his seat with his hands behind his head.

"How did you calm the storm that fast?" Remus finally inquired.

"Snogging. Always does the trick." He winked at me. I wrinkled my nose and gagged while the others groaned. Sirius chuckled.

After a while of idle chatter, Abigail walked back in and plonked herself flush against next Sirius and began droning on about how Sleakeazy's Potion should be strengthened. I would award them points for not snogging in front of us all but honestly it wouldn't make a difference to the killed mood. After suffering a full three minutes of the scene, I got up to find Lily, Marlene and Mary.

"Where are you going Bella?" James immediately perked up, I didn't miss the silent glint in his eye that said _do NOT leave us here with them_, but I pretended not to notice.

"Just off to see Lily" I said, "and no, you can't come James, you have had more than enough experience with Lily's temper and I'd like a smooth start to this year please." With that I opened the door. Sirius looked like he wanted to stop me but Abigail pulled his ear towards her and began whispering something that promptly returned his attention to her. No doubt she was offering whispers of her vulgar services. Not wanting to stay a minute longer, I smiled at all of them and left.

"Lily," I began in an inquiring tone, with a mouth stuffed with delicious pumpkin pasties, "do you really think there's no chance for you and James? No hear me out" – I cut her off before she could protest – "it's just, look at him, and I'm being objective here, he's got all the good qualities Sirius has and you get along with him just fine! And it can't hurt that you'd practically be my sister. Besides, he has much better taste in women than Sirius" I wrinkled my nose, recalling Abigail in the marauders compartment earlier.

"See again, back to Sirius. You know he and Abi won't last a month longer right?"

"So what Lils? He'll move on to someone else like her. Merlin knows he has choice pick at Hogwarts. Never once has he gone for any sort of substance." I paused. "And even if he did, it wouldn't make a difference to me."

Lily gave me the condescending _really?_ look.

"Okay look, I'd be lying if I said I'm completely not bothered about him, but it's not like I want to be his girlfriend. You know what I mean?" I clicked my tongue in frustration when she shook her head. "We work too well as friends, and its cliché but we will never be able to piece back that friendship if things went wrong. I mean, we've been friends for years! I'm not in love with him anyway. I do feel uncomfortable and irritated by Abi but that's mostly because of his poor choice in girlfriends. To be honest with you, if he picked himself a decent girl, I wouldn't mind, in fact I'd be happy for them." Lily looked sceptical so I pushed, "I'm not the jealous type and you know it. Remember when I was dating Jonathon and he used to flirt _all the time _with those Hufflepuff's? I didn't say a word and our break up had nothing to do with it." Lily slowly nodded, reluctantly seeing my point. I continued "He's a brilliant guy, but honestly he's just out there to have fun and the moment. I know what's good for myself, and it is NOT a relationship with Sirius Black." Taking a deep breath, we sat in silence for a while.

Mary and Marlene returned from changing into their robes. "Why do you two look so glum?" Marlene asked. "I'm afraid you'll have to drop the pasties and go get changed" she took on a babysitter-like tone.

Laughing, we left the compartment to get changed.

"Oh no" I stopped. "I've left my trunk in the marauders compartment." Lily's eyes widened and she made to dash away but I dragged her towards the boys' carriage before she could. "I'm not facing Abigail alone again" I said defiantly.

An obnoxious shriek of laughter was abruptly cut short when I knocked on the door. I saw Abi's beady eyes narrow at Lily and I through the glass. I had to stifle a giggle as I saw all the boys' faces visibly brighten, most notable of all, James'. His face radiated to impossible levels of exuberance, presumably after seeing his "Lily flower". He practically leapt to the door and wrenched it open, enveloping us both in a tight hug.

"LILY FLOWER" he exclaimed, while ruffling my hair, "thanks for the save B, she was killing us all slowly in there." I giggled and slid under his arm into the compartment, leaving a flustered Lily to chat to a very excited James, whose voice had suddenly dropped three octaves, and upright stance sank into a casual lean on the doorframe, which I can only guess was intended to be suave, but turned out to look like a slouched giraffe.

"What's up Bells? Couldn't stay away from me for long?" Sirius said with a glint in his eye. Abigail, who looked like she had swallowed a lemon from the moment we entered, was shifting her beady eyes between Sirius and I, fixing us with her most venomous glare. Upon reflection, she had a pretty face, when it wasn't contorted like how it is most of the time.

"Just came to get my trunk" I said cheerfully. I proceeded to attempt to lift the heavy luggage from the storage rack above my head. And of course, as my fate would have it, a sudden jolt by the train had me stumbling when a strong hand steadied my back, and the other came up to catch the trunk before it hit me in the head.

And let me tell you, it's not as romantic as you're imagining it. I freaked out at the proximity and let my hands fall to my sides. Sirius' other hand immediately left my back to support the weight of the trunk as I'd so helpfully let go.

Another perfectly timed jolt had us on the floor, with the trunk prohibiting our movement. And to be honest all I could feel was the pain. The trunk was now sitting very painfully on my hip bone, and my head had smashed against Sirius' elbow. I can only imagine the damage done to Sirius, who was under me and the trunk. From my angle, I had a clear view of Abigail's horrified face, twisted and puffed in anger, her mouth moving like a guppy but words failed her.

"ARE YOU GUYS OKAY?" Lily screamed whilst her hands were positively ripping out her hair. Probably because we weren't moving. Right.

James rushed to help us up.

"Hey I got your head there, I'm really sorry, are you alright?" Sirius asked me worriedly. Before I could assure him that I was perfectly fine, a banshee tore through our room, deafening us. Oh, I mean Abigail started screaming. And I mean s-c-r-e-a-m-i-n-g.

I only caught snippets of the tantrum – "WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" and "JUST LYING THERE LIKE YOU'RE ON A BEACH", littered with some very colourful phrases which I do not wish to repeat. I was starting to feel a bit dizzy, and it must have been evident from my face because Sirius and Remus were immediately fussing over me, James grabbed my trunk and placed it outside the compartment before it could cause any more catastrophes.

"SHUT UP" Lily yelled at Abigail. Once again, fiery temper caused silence to descend upon the carriage, and the crowd of busybodies was back. She dragged me gingerly away from the mess and fawned over me just like my mother would have.

"Honestly Lils, I'm fine!" I said for about the fiftieth time. We were seating inside one of the horseless carriages. I gazed at the shimmering castle. It was out 6th year at Hogwarts, and if the beginning was anything to go by, I was in for an interesting year.

A/N: Reviews would be awesome, I've had experience writing, but it's my first fanfiction, so any constructive criticism or comments would be much appreciated :)


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Pass the chicken Bells" James urged me. Fed up after the fourth time, I moved the entire bowl across so it was sitting on top of his plate. After pausing for a moment, he seemed to prefer this method and began heartily tucking in to his extremely healthy meal. A chorus of groans sounded as students began to scour the rest of the Gryffindor table for chicken that was not infected with James Potter. Lily looked positively disgusted and opened her mouth and began the onslaught of ridicule and contempt. All in all, a standard start of the year feast.

After dinner, as streams of students filed through corridors, walkways and stairs, the echo of excited but tired chatter resonated within the walls of the castle. I would have thought being a sixth year would give us some sort of advantage as to making smooth progress from the Great Hall to the Common Room, but alas we were pushed and shoved as usual along with the other students. Sirius was directly in front of me, but something seemed off. He was unusually quiet at the feast, and I suspected he was simply tired from the train debacle and the busy day, however as I watched his usually proud swagger dwindle into a hunched gait with head lowered, I began to worry for him. About to tap his shoulder and ask what was wrong, a particularly hard accidental push from a rather burly 5th year sent my hand knocking Sirius into a small alcove just as he was passing it. Lucky it hadn't been a wall he slammed into. Thinking quickly, or rather, rashly, I delved into the alcove in an attempt to free him. However, what I found was that I had evaded the stampede of students and there was no way of making it back in once again.

Realising my stupidity, I turned around to Sirius with a sheepish look, only to be surprised to find him fixing me with a confused look, as if he only just realised someone was in the room with him.

"What's wrong Sirius?" I asked after a few moments.

Finally gathering his wits with a shake, he fixed one of his standard sly smirks on his face, "Bella, school has barely started and you're already pushing me into dark corners to have your wicked way with me. Relax love, there's plenty of time for that this year."

Deciding to completely ignore his half-hearted antics, I got straight to the point. "Sirius, I've noticed you've been a bit off since we arrived, are you alright? I'm sorry about the trunk incident, I really am, you must be botched up quite bad, maybe you should pay Madame Pomfrey for a minute."

Finally, a genuine smile touched his lips, "I'm not upset with you Bells. I'm fine, let's go to the common room."

I blocked the exit with my hands. "Not until you tell me what's wrong."

He stared at me hard and finally with a sigh, "fine. Look it's really not a big deal. It's just that Abigail's tiring me out. We've barely started the year and I'm already fed up."

There were a lot of things I could say to that. A lot of things I wanted to say to that. But I knew Sirius. He was stubborn. Headstrong. And no matter how bad Abigail Florence was to him, he wouldn't simply end it until he had had the last straw. Whether that was admirable or stupid, I don't know. So I did what I always do.

"Look Sirius, we've just got here! You don't know what this year is going to be like. You've had some of your best memories in this castle and we're only here for two more years! Don't let Abigail get you down, you've got Hogwarts and you've got your mates. Everything will be fine!"

Sirius brightened. Slowly that happy smile coloured his face. "You always know what to say Bells."

With that, I pulled us out into the crowd once again, ignoring shouts of "hey!" and "watch it!" I've decided that I was going to make these last two years at Hogwarts, the best for all of us.

* * *

This is going to be the worst year. I dropped my spoon into my forgotten porridge bowl as I stared in horror at my timetable. Potions with Slytherins. I had never had potions with the slytherins before. And this was my most important class. See, I want to become a Healer. It's always been my passion. And as corny as it sounds, potion making really is an art and brewing calms me down a great deal. How am I going to make it through this year with them? I cannot let them ruin any chances of getting and Outstanding!

I looked around to other Gryffindor's making similar annoyed faces. Yup, "best year" my foot.

I looked to my right and found Sirius staring at me with a resigned expression. "At least you'll have us" he stated with a grin, grabbing James into a headlock. Lily rolled her eyes, flustered, "_Boys._"

"Excuse me, Bella?" I turned at the unfamiliar voice. It was Rodger Lee, a fellow Gryffindor 6th year.

"Hi Rodger! Alright?" I greeted politely.

"I've just got your potions text book, you lent it to me last year you see, when you were helping me with that essay on Alihotsies, and I had forgotten to return it to you. I'm terribly sorry! I didn't even realise until the morning we returned to school, otherwise I would have owled it to you!" He spoke in a rush, apparently comical enough to elicit laughter from Sirius, James, and a few others at the table.

Shooting them a quick glare, "That's alright Rodger, I've got myself a new one, you can give it to someone who hasn't got one."

"Alright, well so sorry again! It was a stupid mistake really -"

"She's said she doesn't need it anymore" Sirius said in an edged tone, staring Rodger down hard. I frowned. _What was his problem?_

"Right well, I'll just be going then. Ahem, sorry again Bella" Rodger scampered off at Sirius' glare. James and Peter gave him a sarcastic goodbye wave.

"What was that?" I asked incredulously, staring at Sirius.

"What?" He shot back.

"What did Rodger do to you to make you so crabby?" I asked firmly. "He was only being polite there was no need to jump down his throat."

"Alright, alright no need for _you_ do jump down _my_ throat either, I was just trying to rid the table of his bumbling chatter" He stated nonchalantly, with a hint of irritation.

I frowned further. _What did__** I**__do?_ I continued to watch him puzzled, as he exited with the marauders, James shooting me a somewhat apologetic look at me over his shoulder.

I turned around to see Abigail staring murderously at me as she absentmindedly butchered her eggs with a fork.

"What's _your_ problem?" I asked incredulously for what felt like the hundredth time that day.

Fixing me with one last glare, she dropped her fork with a clang, picked up her bag and exited the Hall with an upturned nose.

_A/N: Hey Guys! Reviews would be awesome! I've had experience writing, but it's my first fanfiction so any criticism, comments or tips would be much appreciated! Thank you :)_


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Walking into the Defence classroom, my eyes immediately meet Sirius', who fixed me with a hard stare and turned away to chat to a bunch of girls, as if nothing had happened. Slowly my initial surprise at his hostility began to melt into annoyance. _I haven't done anything!_

Plonking next to Lily, I decided to pay no attention to him. A punishment he has always loathed.

"Open your books to chapter 14 children, today we will be reviewing how the five senses can be affected by various curses, and hopefully later in the week we can begin practicing the tongue-tying curse, a curse which is quite self-explanatory, which will basically render the victim incapable of speech." I smirked internally. _How ironic_, I thought cynically while sparing a glance at Sirius. His eyes were glued to the blackboard, a sour look on his face.

Defence slipped by quietly, and Potions passed even slower. Determined to avoid any confrontation with the Slytherins, I kept my mouth shut. James and Sirius didn't seem to share my sentiments.

On my way to lunch I was suddenly pulled behind a tapestry. Sputtering for a moment, I looked up to my captor, trying to make out their face in the dark.

"Rodger?"

"Hi. How are you Bella? Forgive me, I really should apologise first for pulling you behind here, I'm terribly sorry, it's just that I was wondering if you would tutor me for potions? I mean we just had our first class and I already feel a mile behind and –"

"_Rodger"_

"Yes?" He looked up sheepishly.

"First let's get out of this tapestry."

"Oh right, of course, I –"

We stumbled out into the hallway.

"Now, I'd be perfectly happy to tutor you."

"Really?! That's so kind!" He was positively jumping. "How about we start right now!"

"Now? Uh alright then, let's find a classroom."

"Where have you been?" Sirius demanded with his hands on his hips.

I looked up from the couch.

"Sirius" I sighed. "Let's take a walk." I got up and left the common room without looking behind me to see if he followed.

It turns out he did.

We walked at a leisured pace. Neither of us talking for a while, until I finally broke the silence.

"You haven't been very nice to me." I stated simply.

Perhaps something in my sad tone of voice made him turn and look at my face. After checking that I was nowhere close to tears, he faced forward again and sighed.

"I know. I'm sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me lately. Maybe it's because of the letter I received from my mother this morning that's made me so crabby."

I stopped at that. I pulled him towards a windowsill where we sat down.

"What did she say?" I asked quietly.

I had learned with Sirius, if you ask him a question such as 'Do you want to talk about it?' He always refused, thinking no one really wanted to listen to him. It was a very psychotherapist query after all. It was important to give him time to cool down when he was upset. Experienced with his moods, I could already tell that the letter hadn't bothered him too much and he was indeed ready to talk about it. Here endeth my lengthy justification of my very forward question.

"Just that she's glad that I've left home, last summer was the best they've had apparently." He looked up at me then with a very sardonic expression. That was one thing I didn't like about Sirius. Always acting like nothing affected him.

But looking into his eyes this time, I saw resigned hurt there which I failed to see before. It was buried deep. The same look that was so open when he received that very first letter in first year about how disappointed his family were that he had been sorted into Gryffindor. I quietly reflected how withdrawn that innocent child had become over the years. He had hardened himself, but he could never get over it completely. The rejection stung him, that much was clear to me over the layers of brash attitude and sarcasm.

I leaned over and hugged his arm, resting my head on his shoulder. After a moment he rested his head atop mine.

"I'm sorry about that letter" I said genuinely. "But incidentally last summer was the best I've ever had."

I felt the crease of his smile on my head, the corners of my own mouth moving upward. I knew in that moment we were both recalling the afternoons of quidditch in the orchard, warm meals shared together, and evenings of endless laughter which carried on into the night.

"And I'm sorry again for being a jerk, I brought you something" he reached behind him and pulled out a package, wrapped in napkins.

Curiously, I unwrapped it carefully. The smell of slightly warm pumpkin pasties reached my nose before the sight reached my eyes.

"I thought I smelled pastry! I thought I was going crazy with hunger after I missed lunch. I really should have left tutoring Rodg until after I'd eaten!"

"He made you miss lunch?!" Sirius got to his feet. But he slowly sat down as I was too absorbed in the delicious pastry to placate him.

He watched me devour the sweet dessert with a smile on his face, shaking his head when I offered a half bitten one and waved it under his nose.

"Wait, they served pumpkin pasties at lunch today?" I asked.

"Uh no, I got them afterwards."

I raised my eyebrows and gave him a look that clearly asked _how?_

He just winked at me.

He dragged me to my feet and we walked back to the common room with constant pleas of 'tell me!' and 'no way!' echoing back and forth down the hallways.

_Review, Review, Reviews!_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Silence hung over the Hogwarts grounds as the group of students stood clustered around a large crate, wearing gobsmacked expressions. Inside the crate were about a dozen tiny mole-like creatures with brown fur and large paws.

"Now these are nifflers. Very nifty creatures." Professor Kettleblack chuckled to himself. When answered with blank stares he cleared his throat and continued, "They are very useful in finding treasure. You'll be working in groups to raise up these beautiful creatures and at the end of the term we'll see whose niffler finds the most gold."

Being one of the kinder professors, he allowed us to form out own groups. We were in an immediate flurry. I ended up being pulled into a group with James, Lily, Sirius and Abi. Great. James would be fawning all over Lily and Sirius would be snogging Abi or something.

I went and selected a particularly shy looking niffler from the crate and brought it back to the group. Lily looked sceptical, James looked thrilled to be in a group with his 'Lily flower', Sirius looked bored and Abi seemed to be basking in the envied glares of the other female students who were infatuated with Sirius Black.

"Ugh. It's so hideous. Don't tell me we have to feed that thing." Abi attempted to drag Sirius a few feet away from me and the niffler.

"Lily I think he's cute" I said smiling down at the creature.

"He is but what about when he grows up? Those paws look like digging won't be the only thing they'll be capable of."

Insert obnoxious 'hero' James.

"Lily, Lily, Lily flower. What is there to fear when James Potter is here? I'll snap its paws right off its arms if it ever _looks_ like it wants to touch you."

Laughing internally at James' sputtering at Lily's horrified reaction, I gently placed the niffler on the ground and began to play with it. I noticed a pair of legs approach and sit down next to me. I smiled, knowing who it was.

"I agree, he's cute. But not as cute as you, and he's certainly got nothing on me" Sirius winked.

"You're right you're just adorable." I answered with a smirk.

"In that incredibly manly way."

"If you say so." I answered, amused.

"Hey, after class can I show you something?" He asked, suddenly averting his eyes and picking at the grass.

I looked up curiously, but I felt the heat of Abi's intense glare as she marched up towards us (strategically stepping around the harmless niffler) and plonking herself between us.

"After class we were going to spend time with each other." She seethed in a dangerously low voice.

"Yeah don't worry about it." I told Sirius quickly, wanting to avoid all drama at any cost. "I thought I'd practice for quidditch trials anyway, maybe next time." I smiled and got up to go rescue Lily from a petulant James.

"That sounds like a good idea, I should really get some practice in too-" Sirius was silenced by another firm glare and I pretended like I hadn't heard the suggestion.

Even after knowing I'd been selected last year and had done a good job, as well as having practiced for a solid two hours, I still couldn't shake off the nerves that began to settle in the pit of my stomach as I walked down to the field, dressed in my quidditch gear. I pulled at the sleeves, a habit I'd acquired since a young age.

"You're nervous." Sirius came up behind me, bumping me lightly with his shoulder. "Don't be. You'll be brilliant."

"Easy for you to say. The only way you won't be selected as beater again is if Fletcher's lost his marbles." I countered.

He gave me an exasperated eye roll. "I could say the same for you Bells. And if he really has lost his marbles and doesn't pick you, I'll hit his head with my bat until he comes to his senses."

"Gee, thanks."

He threw his head back and laughed. How did he manage to be so easy going? I was about to die from stress.

"And by the way" He said in a milder tone, "I've still got a surprise to show you. After trials when we both get selected. Now come on I'll race you, don't choke on my dust!"

Quickly recovering from my surprise as he took off, running down the hill, I laughed and sprinted off after him.

I stared at Harvey Fletcher's face as he called out names. Sirius bumped my shoulder and leaner over to whisper, "You were amazing, and the captain looks like his brain's intact" I chuckled as he smirked.

"…Sean Thomas, Keeper, James Potter, Chaser, Sirius Black, Beater, Bella Harper, Chaser…"

I closed my eyes and let out a long baited breath.

I opened them to find Sirius beaming down at me. I beamed back.

James came over and knocked the wind out of us as he wrapped us in a bone crushing hug.

"WE DID IT WE DID IT WE'RE GOING TO BE THE BEST TEAM."

"James mate, we need to have our lungs intact for that." Sirius and I laughed. Feeling a rush of happiness I returned James' hug with a bone crusher of my own.

"AND LILY WATCHED ME THE ENTIRE TIME" James turned to the stands and blew kisses to Lily who had obviously come to watch me, her ecstatic face dropped to one of annoyance and she sat down looking miffed.

"Alright time for that surprise!" Sirius grabbed my arm and pulled me back towards the castle, laughing madly, completely unaware of the crazed shrieks coming out of his girlfriend from the stands.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

"Slow down Sirius!" I called as he dragged me through the empty hallways. The people on the portraits eagerly followed our movements with curiosity, some laughing and running along with us, others turning up their noses at our 'irresponsible behaviour'.

A few more turns and we were stopped in front of a portrait of a fruit bowl.

"Uh wow Sirius, this is amazing." I said after a moment. _He was that excited to show me this painting of fruit?_

He rolled his eyes.

"Tickle the pear." He ordered.

"Excuse me?"

"Tickle. The pear."

"I hope you can understand with how odd a request that is."

"Bella!" He urged, getting flustered, "trust me, just tickle it!"

With a heavy sigh and a very sceptical shake of the head, I stretched out a finger and stroked the pear once. I immediately retracted in shock when I heard a giggle.

Looking at Sirius with wide eyes, "I hurt it!" I proclaimed, shocked.

Sirius, who looked like he was caught between ripping his hair out, and bursting into laughter, grabbed my left hand and reached out to the pear, forcing me to tickle it mercilessly.

I stood speechless as it writhed in the fruit basket, erupting into obnoxious giggles. I looked up at Sirius, for a moment assessing the absurdity of the situation. Here we were covered in muddy quidditch robes, emphatically ticking a painting.

"This has really got to be the oddest thing I've done." I said after my introspection.

He didn't bother with a response, he just nodded his head towards the painting, indicating that I should look at it, when I did, I saw that the painting had swung open, revealing a doorway.

Sirius impatiently led me inside, boyish excitement etched upon his face.

I gasped as hundreds of happy elves greeted us once we were inside.

"Hello Mr Black, hello lady" they chorused.

I beamed at them all, "this is Bella" Sirius introduced. After the greetings, the kind elves implored us to take a seat and asked what we would like to eat.

"Eat?" I asked dumbly. It was only then I looked up and noticed the lines of stoves, sinks, and the four long tables identical to the ones in the Great Hall.

"Ah. I think I understand now. You've taken me to the kitchens! How on earth did you find this place?" I asked Sirius, impressed.

"Secret Bells," he said, looking equally as impressed by my reaction.

"Pumpkin pasties please" Sirius asked an elf who was standing close by. They immediately bustled off to see to out order.

I beamed at Sirius. He winked, "no better way to celebrate getting selected on the team than with your favourite snack."

"In that case, excuse me" I called over another elf, "can we please get some cauldron cakes as well?"

"Of course miss Bella" The elf bowed politely and left.

Sirius smiled. "Don't be too touched" I said, "I only know they're your favourite snack because I had to clean up about a thousand wrappers this summer."

"Well I only know about your love for pumpkin pasties because I walked in on you stuffing your face with about three at one time"

I blushed and we laughed.

It was so easy with Sirius. Too easy. The elves brought our food and we ate and talked merrily. I didn't even care that I laughed so hard that I choked on my pasty. It was so comfortable like this I could have stayed there for the rest of the day.

So when we did get up to leave, thank the elves and exit the kitchens, we did so reluctantly.

Later, the marauders and I were reclined in the common room. Peter and James were playing chess and I had just finished Charms homework with Lily. She had gone off to prefect rounds with Remus so Sirius and I were left idly chatting before the fire.

I heard someone clear their throat in front of me. I looked up to see Rodger shuffling his feet nervously.

"Hi Bella, I was wondering if you could help me a bit with the Potions essay? If it's not too much trouble? I just need a bit of direction…"

I smiled at him, I could tell he genuinely needed help whether whatever Lily and Mary said was true about him trying to get time alone with me.

"Sure Rodg, lets grab a table." I turned to see Sirius glaring intensely into the fire and decided not to say anything more, I was still confused about his outburst when Rodger had come up to me in the Great Hall the first time, and I know any time he comes up in conversation Sirius turns unusually grumpy. So I gave him a cautious pat on the shoulder and got up to sit at a table with Roger.

"Alright your argument seems logical, it's just that you've confused some of the facts. See you've mixed up the properties of asfaloth juice with lacewing flies," I began. I looked up to see Rodger looking at me with such a fierce admiration that I stopped midway with my sentence.

Sensing my hesitation, he immediately cleared his throat and began staring intently at the paper, nodding emphatically. I smiled as I spotted a nervous blush.

Our lesson continued in a similar fashion. I found it strange how nervous Rodger was around me, but something about him made me never want to refuse his company. Perhaps it was the way he always seemed to think he was bothering anyone who talked to him, or the way he was kind to mostly everyone he met.

As Rodg packed his parchment and quill away, he thanked me profusely as he always did and stumbled away.

I got up from the chair just as Lily re-entered with Remus.

She spotted me waving to Rodger and smiled wickedly at me.

_Oh boy_ I thought. _I was going to get grilled tonight._

And just as predicted, she continued to hit me with her pillow as I tried to lay down to sleep later that night.

"What happened, what happened, what happened?" She demanded.

I groaned and sat up.

"Lils!" I said, exasperated. "I just tutor him for Potions from time to time. Possibly one of the most un-romantic activities imaginable!"

"Rubbish. He's definitely interested. This is his way of making a move."

"You think so?" I asked, giving up the façade that I didn't want to talk about it. "I don't know how I feel about him to be quite honest. He's cute"

"That he definitely is" Lily agreed, cutting me off. "His chocolate curls could get any girl."

Raising my eyebrows at her poetic interlude, I continued, "and he's genuinely such a kind person. So many girls say he's boring and yes, maybe he's not that loud funny guy but he's incredibly nice and caring."

"He definitely strikes me as a long term guy. He respects girls that's for sure." She agreed.

I smiled at that. I'd never been one who wanted to date around or play the field for the sake of it. To be honest I was too absorbed in quidditch and food up until now. I still am, just my radar is expanding a bit.

"But what about Sirius?" Lily asked quietly.

I looked down. Only Lily knew the confusion I was in about Sirius. My relationship with Sirius is ambiguous. We were definitely close, everyone knew that. In a very different way to the platonic bond I share with James. At times I think we may possibly get together. And other times I think there's not a chance under the stars. I didn't even know if I liked him or not.

"I really think you should talk to him about it." She said, after I said nothing. "It's the only way to find out." She finished. Of course she could read my mind.

"You really think so?" I asked, knowing the answer already.

"Yes."

Perhaps it wasn't such a bad idea.

I headed back down to the common room. Miraculously, as if Merlin willed that it would be, Sirius was the only person who remained, sitting by himself in front of the fire. Exactly where he was when I left to help Rodger.

It was so funny. I kept telling myself what a great person Rodger was. But as soon as Sirius was mentioned, I knew it was different. I didn't need to convince myself why I should like him, _I knew._

Taking a deep breath, I stepped down the stairwell and called his name softly.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

He didn't move an inch, indicating he hadn't heard me. I opened my mouth to call his name again when -

"Bella is just my friend. Nothing more, nothing less." He said.

I froze, shocked. My shock turned into confusion, _had he heard me after all? And predicted exactly what I was going to ask?_

Suddenly, a figure rose from behind Sirius' outstretched arm, which was laid across the back of the couch, shielding the person from view. And of course, that person was none other than his girlfriend, Abigail. _Merlin I had forgotten she even existed!_

I almost turned and ran back up the stairs. I should have. But my curiosity for the better of me and my feet stayed rooted to the spot, listening to the conversation that was definitely not meant for my ears.

"But you've been spending much more time with her than with your own girlfriend!" Abigail complained. "Even though you spent the whole summer with her! And why do you get so jealous every time any guy lays eyes on her? It's not fair!"

Her screechy voice was enough to bear, I could only imagine the scrunched up face she was undoubtedly pulling right now.

"Come off it Abi" Sirius said tiredly. "She's one of my best friends. You can't expect me to ditch all of my friends just because we're seeing each other. I certainly don't expect that from you" he muttered.

"She's more than you're friend anyone can see that!" Abi yelled angrily, her voice and temper rising alarmingly.

"She's not!" Sirius now sat up straight, both of them were faced each other, looking equally angered, a slight turn of their heads and Bella would be in clear view.

"She's just my friend and that's what she'll stay. If you can't even trust me then I don't know why we're together!" He hissed.

I had heard enough. One silent tear fell down my cheek, starkly contrast to the loud racking sobs that could be heard coming from Abigail's mouth. I quietly made my way upstairs, and faced Lily. One look at me and the excited, expectant expression flew off her face, replaced with one of concern. She wordlessly enveloped me in a hug and I forced myself to smile.

"That was a stupid idea." I told her after a few moments. "I'm going to bed."

I gave her one last cheerful smile to let her know that I wasn't upset at her, and pulled the curtains around my bed and settled down.

The one burning question that plagued my mind was _why do I feel so upset?_ I hadn't been pining away for Sirius, the thought had literally popped into my head about ten minuted ago. _So why?_ _Why did it feel like my stomach had dropped out of my body? That my mind was buzzing but empty at the same time?_

I lay still for a few more moments. Then I decided. I decided I was acting so foolish. I was attracted to Sirius Black, my friend. His friendship made me happy and I had gotten caught up and made it seem like something it's not. Up until now I hadn't seriously considered the possibility of anything else with Sirius, and evidently he was the same. It was better this way. Nothing had changed, things were staying the way they were. Which is a _good _thing.

I had cried one unnecessary tear for Sirius Black, but it won't happen again. Silently promising myself that, I fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

The next day at breakfast, there was new hot gossip on everyone's lips. The Hogwarts rumour mill was positively exploding. It wasn't until I was halfway into my buttered blueberry bagel that I caught a snippet of the news.

A nosy Ravenclaw, too loud to ignore, was heralding the news to half her table as if Celestina Warbeck had announced wedding plans.

"Sirius Black is _single_!" She exclaimed.

My bagel hovered gracefully halfway between my plate and my open mouth.

I looked up at Lily with a _What?_ expression clearly etched on my face. She returned it.

"He broke up with Abigail last night in the Prefects bathroom! She's hysterical right now! Been crying for the whole night!" The student continued.

"Actually, it was the common room love, but nice try." Sirius said sarcastically as he strode over with his hands in his pockets. He and James plonked themselves next to us, the latter ecstatic at being able to share space with Lily.

I stared at Sirius, digesting the news. He glanced at me and swiftly stole my bagel and took a massive chomp out of it, snapping me out of my reverie.

Normally I would have been more than indignant at this scandalous thievery, but I was still reeling in shock from what I had just heard, and the nosy Ravenclaw girls cooing at Sirius did not help my concentration.

Sirius was now looking at me with concern.

"Are you okay?" Lily asked him from across the table, breaking our staring match.

"Yeah I'm fine Lils" he answered casually.

Lily gave me a meaningful look, which I returned with one filled with equal meaning.

I meant what I thought yesterday. I wasn't about to chase after Sirius once I found out he's available. _Friends_. I thought firmly in my head as I walked to Potions.

* * *

As the day progressed, I felt myself realising the absurdity of last night's events. _Honestly, what was I thinking? I am SO glad I didn't get the chance to talk to Sirius yesterday._

"Bella, hi" I turned around to see Rodger standing behind me. "What are you doing out here in the corridors? It's past curfew." He said, not in a chiding tone but in a worried one.

I opened my mouth and shut it quickly. not able to disclose that I had been for a delicious venture in the Hogwarts kitchens (I am going to gain so much weight this year), so all I could come up with was "I was just taking a walk to collect my thoughts." Lame, I know. "I was just heading back actually. What about you? What are you doing out this late?"

"Same as you I suppose," he smiled, "let's walk back together?" I was glad he didn't take my arm or anything, so I politely agreed.

"You seem very thoughtful today Bella, I mean not that you're blank usually or anything, you're brighter than half of this school! More than half probably.. I'm rambling aren't I?"

"A little bit" I stifled a chuckle.

He rubbed the back of his neck and gave a nervous laugh, "I'm not very good at this."

"Good at what?"

"Well, talking to lovely girls like you I guess."

I blushed and tried to think of something to say.

"I'm sorry I made it awkward, but you are genuinely one of the kindest people I've ever met, Bella, and I must confess to you that studying Potions was mostly an excuse to spend time with you. Merlin, I can't even believe I'm saying this to you." He was blushing deeply and had his head down.

"Rodger" I said emphatically, "stop apologising for nothing! You're possibly the nicest boy in this school! And you didn't need an excuse, you're my friend and I love spending time with you!"

"Really?" He looked up at me with such genuine surprise that I felt a rush of subtle emotions that I didn't know what to make of.

"Of course, and that means you must start calling me Bells" I smiled.

"Bells" he smiled back.

We reached the common room and he gave the password and let me enter first. We walked in and surveyed the empty common room.

"Well, goodnight Rodg" I said, heading up to the girls dormitory.

"Goodnight Bells" He pulled me into a quick hug and sped away to the boys dorms.

I stood there for a moment, caught in a lovely haze, I smiled to myself with genuine warmth. I thought this day was going to be the worst but I was feeling so happy that I didn't notice how long I had been standing at the bottom of the stairwell.

"Bella?"

I looked up to see the figure of Sirius Black slowly trudging his way down to me.

"Hi Sirius" I said, now realising that I had subconsciously avoided conversation with him for the whole day.

"It's late, why aren't you in bed?" He said, "I mean, is something wrong?" He added mildly.

"No, I'm fine I was just taking a walk." I said, stifling a yawn. The tiredness was setting in.

We stood there awkwardly for a moment, and I knew we were thinking the same thing.

"I'm sorry I didn't get a chance to talk to you today, I had a lot on my mind actually, anyway how are you holding up? I'm sorry for your breakup." I said genuinely.

"I only regret that I didn't do it sooner." He said, rubbing his hand over his face. "It's been in the air for a while, she didn't understand me like how..." _I do?_ I finished in my head. As quickly as the thought came into my head, I shook it off.

I was still staring off into the fire, wondering where that thought had come from, when I felt Sirius gently tuck a lock of my hair behind my ear. I looked up at him. I hadn't looked at him properly all day. I stared at the way the shadows of the flames danced over his face. Giving his stormy grey eyes a beautiful haunting expression.

_When did he get so close to my face? Why is he leaning down?_

I couldn't hear anything except my suddenly embarrassingly quick breaths. I was too scared to look into his eyes. Confusion. I looked down. Bad idea, I had clear view of his lips. Lips that were inches from mine.

I snapped my head back.

BANG.

"Ugh" I groaned and doubled over, clutching the back of my head which had just been smashed with shocking force against the wall.

"Merlin Bells, are you alright?!"

"..."

Sirius grabbed my shoulders and brought me upright, he then pulled my left arm over his head and around his shoulders, and walked me to the nearest chair, forcing me to sit.

I gladly complied.

I didn't know how he got me water and I didn't care. I gulped it down, half of it spilling down my chin.

"Sorry" I said, after I regained perspective.

He looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"_What for?_" He asked.

_For not kissing you? For ruining the moment like an idiot? _

"I don't know."

"That was a pretty hard hit, I think you need to visit the hospital wing." He reached an arm under my knees and the other around my shoulders. Alarmed at what he was about to do, I sprang up with surprising speed and ran half way to the stairs. Realising I looked like a fool again, I turned and said "thank you Sirius, but I think I'm fine now, I just need to sleep it off-"

"No Bella, we're going to Pomfrey right now" I saw he had the determined look in his eye, and he was grinding his teeth in frustration.

I flashed him an unconvincing smile and bounded up the stairs yelling behind me "I'm fine, trust me, thanks again!"

"But - " He called. But I had already shut the door.


	10. She walked into a door backwards

Chapter 10

Over the next few days, I didn't know how to face Sirius. It was childish I know. I kept trying to push myself to say something to him. Anything. Anything to make it less awkward. Lily and James were the only ones who had noticed this change in behaviour in both of us. Remus probably noticed as well but he was too polite to say anything. I kept waiting for Lils to talk to me about it, she's quite close with Sirius as well as being my best friend. Of course, I had filled her in on everything that had occurred that awkward night, and she had graciously refrained from any comments about how stupid I had been, or how I should have gone with it and kissed him.

It had been three days and Lily and I still hadn't had a proper discussion about. But I knew it was in the air. The whole dynamics of the group had changed because of us. That's the thing that I felt the worst about. Of course I wasn't childish enough to suggest that we sit somewhere else at lunch, I didn't particularly feel like explaining to Mary and Marlene how it was too awkward to be near Sirius. So I generally sat as far from him as possible, but not far enough to create suspicion.

Lily and I had free periods together, and so far she had respectfully not brought the topic up, but I knew that wouldn't last long. So as I waited beneath the beech tree by the Great Lake, I mentally prepared myself for the conversation ahead.

So I was more than surprised when I looked up to see James Potter squinting down at me.

"Hi James, shouldn't you be in Transfiguration?" I asked.

"Well hello to you too Bells. Nice to see you this fine sunny morning."

I raised my eyebrows slightly and continued to give him a blank stare. He chuckled. "Well actually Lily had some emergency pish posh prefect matters to attend to and I've decided it's a beautifully auspicious day to skip class so I thought I'd come and chat." He grinned.

"You don't have to skip class to talk to me James. You're grades will slip."

With a cocky scoff he said "yeah right, we both know that's not true. And anyway, it looks like I do need to skip class to spend time with you as you're always off in the library doing who knows what with saucy Rodger Lee" he leaned over and gave me an extravagant nudge on the shoulder and raised his seedy eyebrows.

"Ugh James, get away you filthy rag" I laughed despite my attempt to push him away.

"Look I wanted to actually chat with you about something." He said, suddenly turning serious. I sat up and gave him a questioning look, indicating he should continue.

"About Sirius. I know what happened, he filled me in. Look you've got to stop ignoring him, he's killing himself over it-"

"WHAT?!"

"No, no not literally, just, you know, sulking all the time and we're all sick of it."

I relaxed visibly. "Well, I'm so sorry that he is, but I can't help it! It's too awkward, I don't know how to face him!"

"Why don't you just go out with the bloke? You've fancied each other for years!"

"I have not! Wait, Sirius fancies me?"

He suddenly stopped and looked as if he'd said too much. "Well, he hasn't told me so but he's always had affection for you in a different way than I do."

I leant my head back against the tree, the immediately pulled it back gingerly as it was still tender from the incident days ago.

"And if you don't hurry up and sort this mess out then I'll have to marry you and put an end to it!" He grinned devilishly and puckered his lips.

"Euurrgh. Gross." I palmed his chin upwards and flicked his ear.

"OW. Unnecessary Bells!" He cried, indignantly clutching his face. I gave an evil laugh that grew and grew until I was clutching my stomach, sprawled across the ground. I looked up and James and paled. I got up and ran towards the castle as fast as I could, James hot on my heels.

"I'm faster than you, you egg!" He called.

"Yeah right, snail!"

* * *

James had forced me to visit the Hospital Wing and have Madame Pomfrey examine my head. She was very cross that I hadn't come to her immediately and reprimanded me as she worked.

"How are you holding up Bells?" I looked up to see Lily enter the room.

"I'm fine" I smiled at her.

"She is most definitely _not _fine!" Pomfrey huffed, bustling back into her office after she had finished bandaging my head.

"How was prefect business?" I inquired.

She groaned as she slumped into a chair by the bed. "A third year has performed the jelly-legs jinx on over _forty _other third year hufflepuffs since this morning and somehow no other prefect managed to find him! Honestly the lot of them are so incompetent."

"That's kind of funny though, what a talented child." She gave me a look, and then seconds later we both burst out laughing.

"So I heard James talked to you" she said quietly.

I relayed the whole conversation to her, leaving out the bit about me and Sirius supposedly fancying each other. She listened intently and was silent for a while. "Well I never thought I'd say this but I have to agree with him. Sirius doesn't deserve this." I went to speak up and protest but she cut me off again, "I know you don't mean it Bells but anyone can see he's cut up about it. Well anyone who knows him well. He covers up well."

I sighed. I knew she was right. They were both right. I needed to stop being such a child.

"Alright Lils, you're right, I'm going to talk to him as soon as I am allowed to leave the wing."

"BELLA! BELLA, I was so worried when I heard you were in here. What happened to you? Are you alright? Of course you're not, look at you! With a bandage around your head no less, what a silly thing to ask." Rodger looked positively stricken as he ran up to the bed and took a seat in the chair on my other side. "Hello, Lily, hope you're well" he said kindly to Lils as he sat.

Lily smiled and greeted him cordially. She gave me a look in which I knew she was about to fall apart laughing at any moment. I gave her a stern look which ensured that she would not.

"I'm fine Rodg, honestly. I hit my head a few days ago and it was just feeling a bit tender."

"_How?_"

"Er-"

"She walked into a door...backwards." Lily covered for me. I looked at her half grateful, half incredulous at the pathetic lie.

"Well I hope you recover soon." He suddenly went very red and looked like he was holding his breath.

I looked at Lily alarmed, after a few more seconds, she too shared my concern.

"Ugh Rodger?" I said panicking, "what's wrong? Lily, get Madame Pomfrey!"

"No, no wait!" He cried, as Lily got up to do so, "I just, sorry I just was walking around today to try and find you to ask you something and then I found out that you were injured and I just.."

The colour slowly returned to his face as he took deep breaths. I was still staring at him in shock and confusion. "What did you possibly want to ask that made you this panicked?"

He started turning red again. His eyes flicked to Lily and then back to me. Lily's mouth dropped a little. I just continued to stare, bewildered.

"Willyougooutwithme?"

"Sorry?"

"Will...you go out with me?"

Silence.

If there were any crickets in the room, even they had ceased chirping.

"Um." And that's when I saw it. Such defeat and despair in his eyes. And I began to think. What have I put this boy through? It was so clear to everyone in the room that he was beating himself up over it as soon as the words left his mouth.

"I'd love to." The words surprised even me as they left my mouth.

I saw the shock register on his face, then slowly his face lifted, and I can honestly say I have never seen a boy look so happy. He looked so happy that I looked down at my hands, blushing. I don't even know why. I didn't even want to glance at Lily's face.

Rodger reached for my hand and gave it a squeeze.

"Bella?" For the third time today, I looked towards the entrance of the hospital wing, and there stood Sirius, with a bunch of assorted wild flowers drooping in his hands.


	11. In the same spot again?

Chapter 11

Silence stung in the air. Three pairs of eyes were on Sirius whereas his eyes were locked onto mine, before they flicked down to my hand which I was suddenly aware was being held by Rodger's.

"Ahem" Lily cleared her throat. Out of the corner of my eyes I could see her vigorously nodding her head towards the door, signalling to Rodg that they should leave.

Picking up on the hint, he started to rise. I finally broke eye contact with Sirius' intense gaze and looked down at my lap. Smiling weakly at Lily and Rodger, I noticed the latter leaning down towards me.

_Oh God just a hug please just a hug_ I thought desperately. My face was the picture of shock when he pressed a light kiss to my cheek. But my horror was not to end there.

Tripping over the chair leg, Rodger somehow ended sprawled across my torso. Immediately rising clumsily to mutter an apology, he head slammed into mine. The front of his head, into my head. And yes, you guessed it, our lips met.

I pulled my head back and BANG.

Why is there always a wall behind me when someone tries to kiss me.

"Oh GOD Bella, are you alright? I'm SO sorry!-"

"Rodger lets go" I would have internally thanked Lily for dragging him out of the room and calling Madame Pomfrey, but I was still in a daze from the blow.

"Oh heavens above!" Poor Madame Pomfrey cried as she bustled about my head.

My head was down and my eyes were focussed intently on my lap where my folded hands rested. But I registered that Sirius had sat down beside my bed and placed the flowers on the table. I didn't dare glance up at his face. So I sat patiently and quietly as the school healer worked, and surprisingly, so did he.

"...In exactly the same spot too! Here I was thinking this was a simple injury, and you'd be out by the end of the day, but no, you may be in here for the next term!" She complained as she re-applied some sort of foul-smelling salve on the back of my head and re-did my bandages.

Her complaints echoed through the Hospital wing and did not cease until she had fetched me a glass of water and bustled back into her office, shaking her head all the way.

"Make sure you be careful!" She stuck her head through the door for a final warning.

After her door was closed, the stinging silence was back like a thick blanket.

I felt my breathing get faster for no reason. My cheeks were turning rosy I could just feel them. My eyes kept darting from my hands to all around the bed and back.

"Well" I silently thanked the heavens that he had spoken first because Merlin knows I would have kept my mouth shut even if it meant sitting in this awkward silence until tomorrow morning. "That was, ah interesting" he finished lamely. I was surprised at his mild tone. For some reason I was expecting him to be angry.

"Does it hurt?" He asked, I finally looked up to meet his eyes, they were now focussed on the back of my head, which was throbbing heavily.

"No...yes."

I focussed my eyes back to my lap. Through my peripheral vision I saw Sirius bring his hand up to touch my head, and then drop it back to his side, changing his mind.

I gulped and unconvincingly pretended not to notice.

"So.. you and Lee huh?"

"Me and Lee what?"

"You're an item now." He sounded like he was trying too hard to be nonchalant.

I scrunched my face. "I wouldn't say that, I've only just agreed to go on a date with him.

"And do you like him?"

I looked up at the hint of defiance I detected in his voice. "Yes. I'd like to think I wouldn't have agreed if I didn't." I stated bluntly.

_Did he roll his eyes?_

"So, uh, what did I miss today?" I asked, desperately resorting to the topic of school to distract from this weird awkward tension.

"I wouldn't know. I skipped class."

"What! Why?"

"Well, I heard you were in the hospital wing and I was worried. But I wasn't sure if you wanted to see me or not, given the way you've been treating me these past few days, so I wasted the day away worrying before I thought 'screw it' I'm coming anyway" He said with a sharp edge to his voice. He folded his hands across his chest and looked at me squarely.

I got that sense that he was acting like a child. But his guilt trip was working.

"I know. I'm sorry. I really am. I was just going to come and talk to you after I got out here actually, really I was! I've just been, I don't know-"

"Prancing around with Rodger _sodding clumsy_ Lee?"

Okay so he really was being a child.

I looked away, feeling horrible for a myriad of reasons.

We sat like that for a few moments until he spoke again.

"I'm sorry Bells, I believe you, I've just been missing my friend and I came here to give you these flowers. As a get well soon present I guess." He scratched the back of his head, and I could tell he was kicking himself for his last comment.

I smiled and accepted them as he handed them to me. They were all different shapes and sizes, all different colours, some were a little bit sticky. Their were about 20 flowers all together and they were tied together with a blade of grass, which I suspect has been enhanced with a strengthening charm. I looked at the bottom of the stems and smiled as they were ragged, he had obviously ripped them out of the ground and that explained where some of the sticky sap was coming from.

"They're beautiful." I smiled, "thank you so much Sirius."

He smiled back, "it's alright Bells, I know they look a bit shoddy but I had no idea where to get flowers on such short notice." He said laughing, I joined in.

Suddenly I looked down at the flowers and frowned. "I've never seen these flowers on the grounds before." Sirius twitched uncomfortably in his seat. My eyes widened. "Did you get these from the Forbidden Forest Sirius?"

"Oh come on Bells, it's a great place to think" He grinned.

I opened and closed my mouth several times. The boys had heard the 'it's dangerous' spiel too many times from teachers (and Lily).

"You didn't have to go to the trouble" I finally said.

He grinned once again. "For you, it's no trouble."

Maybe this would work out after all. The only way to not lose Sirius as a friend, was to keep him as a friend. I smiled to myself as I realised I had no reservations about this situation at all and the only thing I felt in this moment, holding flowers that were oozing sap onto my fingers, and strange medicinal herbs stuck to my head giving off a vile scent and all.

_Review Please! :)_

_- Sugar_


	12. Perkins

Chapter 12

The next week passed by uneventfully. Rodger and I agreed to to go to Hogsmeade that Saturday which I was actually quite excited about. I missed the last Hogsmeade weekend so it was my first visit since returning to Hogwarts.

Lily and I were sitting under the beech tree one afternoon, soaking up the cool breeze by the lake.

"So what are you and Rodger planning to do this Saturday?" She asked conversationally. She had been rather polite about the whole ordeal with Rodger, not the in the excited flap that I expected her to be in.

"Just Hogsmeade. I'm guessing we'll just be doing normal things all day. I just hope he doesn't take me to Madame Pudifoot's. I don't think I could deal with that again." I had only been in that dreaded tea store once. But the time I did, I nearly vomited from all the pink and kittens.

"That would be a deal breaker wouldn't it" she laughed. "Can I ask you something and you can't get mad?"

My scarf had flown a few feet away and I was just reaching for it when I stopped to straighten up and look at her "of course! Shoot."

"Well, do you honestly just think of Sirius as a friend? Because I think he really likes you"

"Of course he does, we're friends, I like him too." Yep I was playing dumb. She just rolled her eyes and stared at me.

"You should have seen the way he was looked at you that day in the hospital wing when you agreed to go on a date with Rodg."

"I did." I drew my knees to my chest and rested my head on them. Staring out towards the lake, I hoped I was giving Lily the body language that said I didn't want to talk about it and she should drop it. No such luck.

"Look, I just think maybe you should think things through once again."

"Lils," I turned to face her, "you know me, I wouldn't go out with a guy if I didn't like him. I'm not playing around. It's been confusing lately but now it's clearer than ever that me and Sirius are just friends. That's all. And it's good that way, there's no complication."

She sighed, "alright, as long as you're sure."

I smiled at her, "I am."

* * *

"Knight to E5. Check mate." Remus grinned.

"You always win! How do you do it!?" I demanded, defeated for the 6th time in a row

"Skills, Bells."

"Alright you two nerds and everyone else, listen up. It's my birthday next week so what is everyone planning on doing for me?" I looked up to see a very brat-looking Sirius standing on the couch. He was looking around the room expectantly.

"Mourning the day you were born." Muttered James as he went back to his sleeping position across the large red couch. Sirius pegged the largest cushion at his head, landing him right in the face. "HEY!"

That got me thinking. _What was I going to get him for his birthday? Ugh! Boys are so difficult. Maybe I could get him something while I'm at Hogsmeade with Rodger._

"Bells!" I looked up suddenly as Remus waved a hand in front of my face. "7th time lucky?"

* * *

I was walking along the corridors, humming to myself, I was in a good mood as I had just paid a visit to the kitchens and now my pockets were full of pumpkin pasties and I cheerfully greeted all the paintings as I made my way to Charms.

Some movement outside caught my attention and as I stared out through the window I wasn't paying attention to where I was walking, I collided with someone and my books and parchment ended up scattered across the floor.

"Watch where you're going blood traitor." A cold voice sneered. I looked up. Regulus.

Without uttering a single word, I bent down to gather my belongings and stuff them into my bag. The last thing I needed was to spoil my good mood with a confrontation with Sirius' little brother.

So you can imagine my surprise when, after a moment, he hesitantly bent down and began to pick up my quills and hand them to me.

"Thank you" I said bewildered. He didn't meet my eyes, just rushed off in the opposite direction.

I pondered this strange exchange all the way to class, and continued to think about it until about half the class was over.

"Ah Mr Black and Mr Potter. You've decided to join us at last." Professor Flitwick said in a rather exasperated manner.

"Sorry sir, we made it as fast as we can, but we missed breakfast this morning, and you know how it is, you turn rather sluggish when you miss the most important meal of the day!" James grinned as he swaggered over and sat in front of me with a wink. Sirius followed suit and took a seat next to him. They both ignored the professor's mutterings of "but the both of you were at breakfast this morning, I swear it!"

A rise in the volume of chatter informed me that the professor had stepped out of the classroom for a moment, presumable on some task to collect some equipment or props. I put my head down on the desk and was about to doze off when I felt a something soft placed on my head. I lifted my head to see someone had put my scarf on my head. I looked straight up to see Sirius grinning at me.

"My scarf! But I left it down at the lake earlier today, when I was with Lily!"

"Yes, and I've quite obviously retrieved it for you." He said mockingly, but not unkindly. "It was halfway up the beech tree when James and I saw it, he had to give me a boost to reach it. Almost dropped me a few times. So as you can see, I risked my life for this scarf and now you owe me the debt of my life, how are you planning on repaying me darling?" He leaned in and gave me a smirk.

Ignoring all of the last part of him speech, I looked up "That's what I saw outside the window! I don't owe you much because I bumped into your brother Regulus while I was watching you two up that tree!" I said it good-naturedly but his face immediately became serious the moment I mentioned Regulus.

"Did he do anything? Say anything to you?" He said, his face a stoic mask.

"Uh, no actually he helped me pick up my think funnily enough." I said, momentarily caught off guard by his change in tone. I consciously left out the part where Regulus had called me a blood traitor.

"Good." We descended into a silence and I was still quite surprised at his coldness.

"How did you know the scarf was mine? I don't have my name on it." I asked, hoping to break the tension. It seemed to do the trick as his shoulders relaxed and his face softened.

"Because of this part where a chunk has been taken off here" he said, holding up the scarf, "because of James' cat."

James turned around with lightening speed "Perkins is innocent, he would never do such a foul thing as chew a scarf, I've brought him up better than that." Sirius and I rolled our eyes.

And he didn't stop defending his cat through the rest of class.

_More reviews means more updates guy! Review, review, review!_

_- Sugar_


	13. A Strawberry Heart Coolside

Chapter 13

Saturday morning. I was waiting for Lily, Marlene and Mary in the common room. The three of them had awoken me by jumping on my bed and hitting me with pillows and screaming. Standard friend behaviour on the morning of a date. So I had gotten ready at record speed and rushed away from the chaos, leaving them indignant.

According to them, my outfit and overall efforts in getting ready had been 'slack and disappointing'. Basically, they were overreacting about the whole deal just like best friends should. So when they finally traipsed down the stairs, I wasted no time in quickly exiting the room to make my way down to breakfast, with my friends following me closely.

I met Rodger's eyes as I walked down the Hall to find a seat and gave him a casual smile and a wave. He dropped the spoon of porridge that he was about to put in his mouth, it splashed into the bowl, sending a blob to go flying and land across his right cheek and nose. I quickly looked down and gave Marlene a nudge and a glare as she had burst out laughing along with a few people sitting near Rodger, including Abigail. Ugh.

Taking a seat next to James and across from Peter, I began to pile my plate with toast, eggs, and fried tomatoes. I was forced to drop a few tomatoes as I received a violent shove from James. Mourning at the delicious pile of tomatoes, now lying disfigured on the table, I turned slowly to give James a reproachful look.

"Now that's just too cute. Bella and Rodger, the perfect clumsy couple. Are you going to spend today dropping your lunch all across Hogsmeade?" He was raising his eyebrows in far too smug a manner.

"How did you find out?" I asked, puzzled, deciding to ignore his snide remarks. I looked round at Lily, Mary and Marlene but they just returned blank stares, looking as confused as I was.

"Ah you can't keep such a thing from me Bells!" He pulled me into an annoying side hug and I rolled my eyes. "Look, you should be glad I'm not offended. I don't hide my romantic feelings from you!" With that, he adjusted his glasses in what he must have thought was a seductive manner, and leaned forward on one elbow, dropping Lily a wink.

"Come on mate, she looks like her appetite's gone now. Leave the girl alone, eh?" Remus piped up.

"She loves it Moony." Lily groaned and turned to converse with the girls.

I was still staring at James expectantly, so he put his arm around Sirius, "Sirius here told me all about your romantic encounter with Rodger in the Hospital Wing! And may I say, I hope your next kiss is as dramatic and serene as that one!" He burst out into laughter. Sirius, who had previously been quietly eating his porridge with his head down (oddly enough, not being his usual obnoxious self), now looked annoyed and shoved James' hand off his shoulder with an irritated 'sod off!"

I realised the boys were still laughing at me because of the kissing incident so I followed Sirius' example and began to stuff my face with food before I turned as red as the tomatoes I had been looking forward to eating.

* * *

I had met Rodger outside the castle and we began to walk to Hogsmeade with the rest of the students who were coming. Not wanting to hang back, I sped up the pace so we were right behind a group of third years who were just getting used to the freedom of Hogsmeade trips by chattering far too loudly and obnoxiously, so Rodger and I barely spoke the whole journey aside from the occasional laugh at a particularly odd comment from the students.

When we finally reached the village, Rodger took me to Madame Pudifoot's. Dammit. Lily was going to laugh hysterically.

I tried my best to not to blanch at the vivid pink walls and lacy banners. We took a seat in a heart shaped booth and I stared at the menu in disbelief.

"So will you be having the true love tea, the infatuated ice, or the strawberry heart coolside?" I asked sarcastically.

Rodger chuckled, "and here I was looking for the platonic peach pop."

I looked up and laughed, only mildly surprised that he had cracked a decent joke.

We placed our orders (I went with the chilling chocolate crush, and he ordered a steaming cup of lovely lemon latte) and eased into a pleasant chat.

You could say what you like about Madame Pudifoot's, but their beverages are just the correct sweetness for a sweet tooth like me.

Rodg and I walked around Hogsmeade at a comfortable place. It was going as smooth as a first date could go. He gave me his coat when he noticed me shivering, we kept brushing hands accidentally until we ended up holding them, and the admiration in his eyes when he looked at me was enough to make me blush.

After a filling lunch at the Hog's Head, a stroll through Honeyduke's and Zonko's, the sky was beginning to darken and so we hurried back to the castle, laughing all the way about nothing particularly important.

We sat down at the steps under the big clock, it seemed we were the last people to return as there was no one else around.

"Did you enjoy yourself today?" Rodg asked politely.

I beamed up at him, "today was so great, thank you so much!"

He looked impossible happier and I could have counted all his teeth if I wanted to, with that wide smile.

He took my hands in his and I immediately fell into the solemn mood that he was suddenly emanating. "Bella, I've liked you for the longest time, I used to watch you in potions class all the time and think how brilliant and funny and pretty and intelligent you are, wow that sounds creepy, I mean I used to watch you in a perfectly normal way, uh" I smiled but didn't interrupt his fumbling, "and you're the kindest girl I've ever met, this is crazy and I never thought this would happen in my wildest dreams, but will you be my girlfriend?"

How could one boy be so adorable? "Rodger, I could say all that back to you! I've never met a kinder guy! I'd love to be your girlfriend."

He leaned in and tilted his head down, and I tilted mine up. Our lips met in a sweet, chaste kiss that sent the butterflies that had been building up in the pit of my stomach, into overdrive. I felt such a surge of emotions for this boy that I didn't know what to do with.

He stood up and took my hand and led me up the castle stairs. I felt like something out of a fairytale for those moments.

He suddenly stopped, "oh no, my speech sounded like a proposal! I was rehearsing that all day!"

He looked so genuinely disappointed in himself that I burst out into laughter and pulled him along.

_More reviews guys, more reviews!_

_- Sugar_


	14. The Purple Flower

Chapter 14

The past few weeks have been amazing. Rodger is possibly the sweetest boyfriend. He quickly learned my favourite chocolate at Honeydukes, and he loved to just simply hang out with me. One thing I was pleasantly surprised with was the amount of space he gave me. One thing I was pedantic about in a relationship is my personal space. If I have a boyfriend, I want him to be my boyfriend and not my shadow. Rodg understood that perfectly, and if he didn't he was making an impressive effort to do so anyway.

Rodg and I were currently lying on our stomachs on the grass in front of the Great Lake. He had insisted to be positioned closest to the Forbidden Forest so that if anything comes out and attacks us, it would have to cross him to get to me, which I said was completely ridiculous, even though it made me blush. Hogwarts' safety record isn't great anyway.

"So do you want to go to Hogsmeade again this weekend? Or stay in?" He asked, absent-mindedly playing with a small purple flower that had shot out of the ground a few seconds ago.

"Stay in. We have mid terms next week!" I reminded him. "I can't believe it. This year is flying past, we're already half way through! And I'm stressing Rodg! I need to ace all my exams if I want to do well this year!"

He rolled is eyes and smiled down at me kindly, "You worry too much. And every single time, you do absolutely brilliant."

"That's not the point. Lily said the exams get marked a lot harder this year! I can't relax! I feel like I need to be studying all the time now!"

"So you think we're wasting time right now? Spending time together."

I stopped my rant, "No! Rodg I didn't mean-"

He had his head down, tucked into the crook of his elbow and his shoulders were shaking, I could hear sounds that sounded distinctively like sobs, and for one horrified moment I thought he was _crying._ But then he lifted his head and I narrowed my eyes at the mirth on his face. It wasn't helping my case that he was so cute when he laughed like that, the corner of his eyes crinkling and everything - anyway.

I turned my head stubbornly and listened as his laughter slowed and he composed himself.

"Bella," he said, all trace of laughter gone from his voice now. "You are one of the most diligent people I know. No, the most diligent. And I think it's amazing how brilliant you are, and it's even more amazing that you don't see it. I wish you would relax because you are going to be absolutely fine."

I stared at his sincere face for a while, and then sighed and sunk into his shoulder. "How do you know all the right things to say?"

He didn't reply so I looked up at him. He looked pensive, he finally looked down and smiled. Leaning down and placing a feather light kiss on my lips, he proceeded to stand up and brush himself off, before reaching down and helping me up too.

"It looks like it's going to rain" he said softly, "let's head inside." We headed up with intertwined hands.

"He Rodg are we still up for that game of exploding snap or are you still gallivanting around with your sweetheart?" Winston Shoefelt, Rodger's best mate called. Squeezing my hand as I blushed, he leaned down to whisper in my ear "I'll see you later, you've got something in your hair, here I'll get it," after swiping his fingers through the hair covering my ear, giving me a quick peck on the forehead and a smile for good measure, he bolted up the staircase after his friend just as it began to move.

I tried unsuccessfully to wipe the soppy smile off my face. A growl from my own stomach brought me out of my reverie, and I decided to head towards the kitchens.

Passing by a mirror, I backtracked as I though I caught a flash of colour in my hair in the reflection. I smiled once again as I reached up to touch the single small purple flower that sat in the tresses of hair that covered my ear.

* * *

I couldn't wipe the grin off my face as I dug into my plate of pumpkin pasties, happily conversing with the house elves in the kitchens.

"Some more powdered sugar miss?" one kind elf asked, blinking his enormous eyes up at me.

"Another drizzle couldn't hurt! Thank you!"

I allowed myself to relish in the sweetness, enjoying the pleasant feelings coursing through me as my taste buds joined in.

I heard the door creak open and my eyes widened in surprise when Sirius walked in. He looked equally as shocked when he saw me, but then slowly made his way over to sit across from me.

"Could I get some cauldron cakes Puffy?" He asked kindly. As the elves bustled away, we smiled awkwardly at each other and I couldn't help but remember the last time we were together in this kitchen eating sweets.

"H-how are you?" I asked, hoping he wouldn't catch my stammer. If he did, he was nice enough to pretend he hadn't

"I'm fine," he rubbed his face tiredly.

"Is that a scar?" I reached my hand up to his jaw, just below his left ear was a nasty red scratch. I ran my finger over it lightly before I realised what I was doing and retracted my finger with a soft apology.

He was watching me with a faraway look in his eyes. "Ah yeah," he scratched the back of his head. "I was just running through the Forest with the boys and I didn't even notice."

"The Forest again?" I said quietly after a pause. My tone was slightly reprimanding but I knew he wouldn't take it seriously. He just grinned down at me.

It was odd. A barrier had come up between me and Sirius ever since I began dating Rodger, and neither of us had done anything about it. But now that I was talking freely with him again, I realised how much I missed the equation we had.

Reading my expression correctly he said, "I've missed you Bells."

The way his voice sounded when he said that, I couldn't bring myself to meet his eyes. "Me too."

"I-" He began, but then with a slightly irritated click of his tongue, he lifted my chin and and made me look at him. "I need to tell you something Bella."

I had no idea what it was, but the pit of my stomach immediately broke into a frenzy of nervous spasms.

"I really like you. As more than a friend. And I think I've known for a while but it's become clear to me now."

I gulped. _When did my throat become so dry_.

I couldn't hide the shock in my eyes, and I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping slightly. His eyes flicked to the flower in my hair, which I suddenly wished wasn't there. It sat there like a blaring beacon in the tresses of my hair.

"You don't have to say anything, and I know you don't feel the same way. But I had to let you know Bells."

Straightforward Sirius.

With one last meaningful look, he got up and left.


	15. A Broken Beater's Bat

Chapter 15

_Oh Merlin what should I do. Was this really happening? Well he definitely didn't look like he was joking. Oh my goodness. We haven't spoken since. This is so crazy. What should I do, what should I do, what should I do?_

_Okay wait, focus! You're in your Potions exam right now! You can't be doing this. Focus, focus, focus! What were the properties of Asfaloth juice again? And what stage of the Sleeping Draught are lacewings are added?_

My mind was abuzz with activity, none of which would help me ace this exam. I began panicking. I looked ahead a little to the left and saw the back of Sirius' head. My thoughts spiralled once again to the events that happened only a few days ago in the castle kitchens. I felt a surge of unjustified anger towards him. _Why did this have to transpire exactly around mid-terms? If I failed this year- who am I kidding. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have even explored the territory of boys this year. It's all too complicated and it's screwing up my plans of being a healer. _

Glancing back at the floating clock at the front of the room, I realised I had wasted over five minutes without any progress.

I looked down at my parchment.

Three paragraphs. I wasn't even going to reach 500 words, let alone 2000.

I began to scratch a sentence into the parchment with my quill, hoping it would be relevant, when my mind started drifting again. This year has seen a definite downward slope in mine and Sirius' relationship. I glanced back at the clock.

_Dammit! Focus Bella!_

This continued on until I was startled with horror at the chiming of the bell, indicating time had run out. My horror grew as I watched my parchment magically scroll itself closed and settle at the top of the desk. I had written all of about three and a half paragraphs. I was going to fail this exam so terribly.

* * *

"How did you go Bells?" Lily caught up to me as I raced to the common room. She saw my face and immediately grew concerned. "Are you alright? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"I have Lils. My own, after I die of grief when I receive my failed Potions exam back!"

Lily rolled her eyes. "_Bella_, not this again. You've done fine I'm sure!"

She didn't look so sure when I recited exactly what I had put down on that parchment.

"I need to get into that healing program Lils, it's been my dream since as long as I can remember!"

Lily looked sympathetic. She didn't get a chance to voice her comforting thoughts as Mary and Marlene caught up to us and began chattering away.

"Hey Bella!" A voice behind me called.

_Oh Merlin, oh Merlin, oh MERLIN._

"Hi Sirius!" Oh no my smile is way too wide right now. I attempted a neutral face.

"Just letting you know practice starts this week, I can just tell you're going to be beside yourself with stress since we have exams so just take it easy, yeah?" He said calmly. My eyes couldn't meet his, so they awkwardly darted around his face and around his head.

I nodded mutely.

"Cool, see you then." And he shot off in the other direction, leaving me stunned for no good reason.

"What's that face Bells? You look like you've eaten a lemon." Marlene commented, looks like she had decided to wait back with me, and looks like my neutral face wasn't so neutral. Weird, Sirius didn't seem to notice.

"Well come on Bella, you've got to get ready for practice don't you!" Marlene said in a friendly tone, I allowed her to lead me to the common room, where I absent-mindedly changed into my quidditch robes and headed down the stairs to the Hogwarts oval.

I met Rodger half way

"Bella! I didn't get a chance to speak to you after the exam! How did you go?"

My face must have turned sour again because he spoke, "I'm sure you did fine, I've got to run, I'm supposed to be tutoring a fourth year in five minutes! Good luck at practice, you'll be brilliant!" He pulled me in for a brief peck on the cheek and raced off back up to the castle.

"Good of you to join us Bella, not get down here so I can tell you what we're doing today." Harvey Fletcher, our captain yelled. I peered down to where they were standing. James was cracking some joke with the beaters but Sirius wasn't paying attention, he was looking down and kicking something on the ground. I wondered if he saw my exchange with Rodg.

We started on some basic drills, then worked on our flying, and finally, we played a mock game.

"BELLA, CONCENTRATE! THAT IS THE THIRD TIME YOU'VE LOST POSSESSION OF THE QUAFFLE, DID YOU SUDDENLY LOSE ALL YOUR ABILITY OVER THE SUMMER?" Fletcher blaster from above me.

"Hey, come one man!" James said, disgruntled. I quickly tried to focus on gaining possession of the ball again, to prevent an argument from ensuing.

_Alright, here she comes._ I thought as Cheryl Johnson sped towards me. She's_ going to feign right. I've got this. _I lunged forward, swerving to the left, my hands reached out, attempting to grab the quaffle, when I heard Sirius shout my name. I turned my face to the left, and my eyes widened as I saw a bludger hurtling towards me at shocking speed. I froze. It was like I forgot how to fly. I sat there in the air as the heavy ball continued to travel towards me.

SNAP.

Something made contact with the bludger, sending it off course.

I looked down to see what the object was. Two objects. They landed on the ground with a dull thud that echoed across the empty grounds.

"WHAT. ARE. YOU. DOING. HARPER!" Fletcher boomed.

I closed my eyes. How did I not see that coming? That was the widest throw I have ever seen. All the team members flew over, I felt my cheeks heating up in embarrassment. Cheryl put a hand on Fletcher's chest, and he looked like he was making a strenuous effort to keep quiet.

"Are you alright Bells? What happened?" James inquired.

"I-I don't know" I replied, lamely.

Fletcher looked to be fuming.

"Gee I'm sorry Bells, I thought you had that!" Nicolas Sawyer, the other Gryffindor beater exclaimed. _I should have had that._.. "Good thing Sirius threw his bat out to stop the bludger! It would have destroyed you!"

I looked to Sirius, his eyes displayed the utmost concern and I suddenly felt like I'd rather be anywhere but there.

"Alright guys, practice is over anyway, rest up Bella" Fletcher patted my shoulder awkwardly and the team touched down to the ground and dispersed to the changing rooms.

I didn't move after I landed on the ground. Neither did Sirius.

"Bella are you alright?" He asked again, moving towards to me.

I ignored the question. "Your bat is broken." I stated. I stared at the once sturdy limited edition beater's bat, which lay split into two splintered pieces a few feet away.

He continued to give me a strange look.

"Bella, if this is about what I told you the other day, I'm sorry. I had no idea you would react like this. Just forget it okay? I don't want it to be awkward like this." And with that, he strode off the the changing rooms, leaving me with a barrage of emotions rumbling through me.

Staring at the broken pieces of the bat, I shut my eyes, feeling indescribably worse that this day last week. I couldn't even recall the happiness I had felt such a recent time ago.

_Please review guys! Shout out to inlovewithguysinbooks, you're awesome! :)_

_- Sugar_


	16. Niffy

Chapter 16

The next day was horrible. And the following days were worse.

I missed Sirius. He was always right there, but we had become so distant.

My friends had noticed the weird atmosphere immediately and one tearful night was spent confessing the whole story to Mary, Marlene, and Lily (who already knew), who I also shared a dorm with.

I initially thought they would be upset at me for not telling them earlier, but they were incredibly supportive, comforting me with kind words where needed, and they spent the rest of the night successfully cheering me up with chocolates and general shennanigans.

Meal times were awkward affairs. Sirius and I sat as far as possible from each other after a few awkward incidents of accidental brushes of the hands when we went to grab the same food items. The group quickly got used to this however, but the girls and I began to slowly sit further and further away from the boys until we were almost at different ends of the table.

During potions I couldn't look up without staring at the back of his head, in transfiguration I still startled every time I heard his voice from the back of the classroom. But care of magical creatures was definitely the worst. The only person who seemed happy in our group was Abi. She seemed to relish the tension between Sirius and I, and since Lily and James weren't on great terms with each other, the classes usually passed by in silence except when Abigail decided to insert her very unwanted opinions here and there. One of my favourite subjects quickly became a dreaded part of the day.

"Bella I think it's you're turn to feed it" Abi said.

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. "It is most definitely your turn, you haven't done it for the past two weeks."

"They are too gross, I don't even want to look at them. So someone else is going to have to feed it." She stared down at the completely lovable, cute, fluffy, adorable creature.

"Don't worry Niffy," I said after Abi had trooped off to kill time with her friends, "She's just jealous because she's not as gorgeous as you." I stroked it's soft fur.

"Oh my God Bells, you are so lame" James threw a handful of grass at me. "And we are not naming him Niffy, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard of. His name is Furious Flame." Lily snorted, before covering it up with a cough and continued scribbling down notes.

"He. Is. Not. Furious. Flame. He's not a dragon! And you said Niffy was lame"

"Because Niffy _is_ lame."

I noticed Sirius talking quietly to Lily. I felt bad because they were pretty close and I didn't want them to drift further apart along with me. Lily insisted that nothing of the sort had happened but I knew she tried not to talk to him in front of me or even mention him around me.

James and I continued to bicker in this fashion for most of the class and no one noticed Niffy quietly slipping away.

* * *

"Now do you know why you are here?" Headmaster Dumbledore peered down at us through his half-moon spectacles.

James, Lily, Sirius, Abi and I stood shoulder to shoulder in the Headmaster's office, looking back at the professor blankly.

Professor Kettleblack cleared his throat and gave each of us a hard stare. When we were further silent, he began speaking with an irritated, clipped tone.

"Headmaster, I entrusted these students with the rare species, alright not too rare, enrillius nerfliartus, commonly known as the niffler. And whilst the rest of the class have succeeded at great length to observe their diet, activities, and made excellent progress of raising them in general, these five have not even been able to keep it from running away." He exhaled a long breath and stared at the headmaster expectantly.

Professor Dumbledore, who looked strangely like he was suppressing a chuckle, turned to us and said, "as you can see you have disgruntled the kind professor severely. We put quite a bit of expense into Care of Magical Creature resources at this school" he paused to peer at each of us in turn, we all looked apologetic, well, me and Lily did. "I see it fit that you help him retrieve the poor creature. Tomorrow" he continued. Our faces fell. Tomorrow was saturday. "However," we raised our heads to see the twinkle in his eyes at our crestfallen expressions, "it will be carried out after noon, so you may attend Hogsmeade if you wish for a time." He smiled at us, and while Professor Kettleblack looked like he felt a bit cheated, he didn't dare question Dumbledore's final note.

_What do you think will happen next with the Rodger, Bella and Sirius situation, there's a storm brewing! Let me know your thoughts and feel free to give out some suggestions you think could be helpful!_

_Stay sweet ;)_

_- Sugar_


	17. Niffy Pt 2

Chapter 17

I woke up rather abruptly on Saturday morning. Lily ripped open the curtains so the sun was blaring through the windows, and Marlene yanked me off the bed, I lost my balance and ended up on the floor. Today was going to be a 'girls day out', I was already afraid.

After getting dressed and heading down to the Great Hall, I watched mutely as Lily began piling my plate with croissants and proceeding to smear them with butter and jam.

"Lily, I'm not complaining but I really could have done that myself."

She just gave me a pat on the shoulder and said "eat up Bells."

Rodger sat a few seats down the table, I gave him an apologetic shrug and pointed to my friends. He smiled and shook his head. I was reminded of what a wonderful boyfriend he was and wanted to go say good morning to him, when Marlene pushed me back on the seat. I gave her a quizzical stare.

"No boys today Bells, remember, it's a girls day out."

I resisted the urge to roll my eyes. They even forcefully moved my head when I so much as turned in the direction of Rodger.

Once at Hogsmeade, we made our way into nearly every store (except for Madam Pudifoot's). Mary bought a new set of sleek black quills from Shrivenshaft's, we all had a peek in Dervish and Banges, and Marlene purchased some Hiccup sweets and nose-biting teacups from Zonko's jokeshop.

I saw Honeydukes ahead and excitedly began to increase my pace, when the girls dragged me into Gladrags Wizard Wear. I groaned, I knew perfectly what torturous activity lied ahead. I would have to try on a million different clothing items and model them each in turn.

I would never admit it but it turns out to be a lot of fun each time.

I was currently dressed in a floor length purple gown. The sleeves stopped at my elbows, and the sweetheart neckline was lined with golden beads, the same beads lined the hem of the dress, the cuffs of the sleeves, and a thick golden ribbon was tied securely around the waist.

I was admiring the dress, smoothing my hands down the soft fabric, when I heard the impatient calls for me to step outside the changing rooms.

I rolled my eyes when I did, ignoring the familiar gasps and squeals emitted by each of them.

"You look beautiful!" Mary exclaimed, with her hands clasped together in front of her chest, she looked like my mother.

Marlene made sounds of affirmation and was vigorously nodding her head.

Lily was silent, I looked at her and she was staring a me with a calculated expression.

"Well I don't look that bad do I?" I asked her teasingly.

She grinned, "worse."

* * *

The four of us lay sprawled across Lily and I's bed. Witch Weekly magazines and bags of Honeydukes' chocolate were scattered around us.

"Thanks so much for today guys, I had so much fun and I needed it" I smiled at all of them.

"Aw Bells, we're always here for you!" Mary is so sweet.

We spent about an hour discussing useless things like singing sorceress Celestina Warbeck's shocking affair with composer Irving Warble, leaving her marital status in question, and the attractive members of the Chudley Cannons quidditch team.

Lily glanced at the clock and jumped, "Bells its 12:45! We have to serve out detention with Professor Kettleblack!"

My mouth dropped in an 'o'. We were forty five minutes late already. Stuffing a few last chocolates in out mouths, we left Marlene and Mary and rushed down to the Hogwarts Grounds, where we found Sirius, James and Abi, standing next to a very grumpy looking care of magical creatures professor.

"Well. I trust this delay was caused by substantial reason" he looked down at us with a disappointed glare, which deepened further when we remained silent.

After a few more grumblings of reprimand, he handed us each cloth bags filled with assorted leaves, and, to Abi's horror, boxes of insects that Niffy loved to devour. We were also given crudely woven baskets which I assumed were for trapping the creature.

"Right. Now off you go you lot," the professor said with his hands on his hips, "and remember, no magic!" With that, he turned around with incredibly sassy fashion, and disappeared into his hut, slamming the door.

"Stupid knob" James exclaimed as soon as the he left. "What are we supposed to do with these?" He held up the baskets with incredulity.

"Look we should stick together as a group." Sirius said.

"Why? It's not like we're going into the Forbidden Forest or anything" Abi complained.

I looked up at Sirius' face at that, he looked like he very much planned to go into the Forbidden Forest.

"You're right, we'll split off. James and I will pair off, and you girls go as a group." He instructed.

James and Lily started to protest, Lily beat him to it, "uh uh, I'm not being lumped with her!" She pointed at Abigail, who glared back and seethed, "likewise!"

"And I don't want to be parted from my Lilyflower!" James exclaimed, "our romantic moments together are few and far between as it is!" He clutched at Sirius' arm and put on an expression of desperation that would have floored any theatrical critic.

"Absurd..." Lily murmured, shaking her head.

I hung back, silent, observing the exchanges.

"I'd rather go with Abigail than you!" Lily spat.

"Well, fine! Go with her then!" James then proceeded to pull Sirius and I away from them, I looked back and fought a chuckle as I saw both their murderous expressions.

After walking a few hundred metres in silence, James did the most idiotic thing he could have done. He shouted, "well, I can't abandon my Lily flower like that, so I'll see you guys later!" and sprinted off back in the direction we came, leaving the both of us gobsmacked and feeling murderous ourselves.

We stood there awkwardly for a few moments. He had brought one of his hands out of his pockets to rub the back of his neck, and I kicked at a stone in the dirt.

"Well, where should we start?" He asked, after what seemed like an age.

"Umm" I glanced up at the trees. Of course James had led us to the Forbidden Forest.

Sirius slowly grinned, "come on Bells, you know you want to"

"No, no no no no no!"

"Oh come on!"

"I am _not_ going in there!" I stomped my foot.

"It will be an adventure"

"It's so dangerous! There is a reason why it's the _Forbidden_ Forest, and not the _Bidden _Forest, or the _Welcome Step Right In _Forest!" I huffed.

"But I'm right here, nothing will happen to us" he said haughtily.

I scoffed, "that's not much reassurance"

He stared at me, I blushed and looked to the ground. For a moment I thought we had regained our spark of banter.

He continued to stare and I was looking all around the ground awkwardly, when he suddenly hauled my up over his shoulder.

My scream of surprise caused a few resting birds to scatter from the trees.

"WHAT ARE YOU _DOING _SIRIUS?! PUT ME DOWN!"

"You've challenged me Bella, and now I must prove myself. It's and issue of pride. You wouldn't understand."

"Alright alright, just put me down first."

He gently placed he on my feet, I tried to bolt away as soon as he did but he caught me around the waist.

"uh uh uh" he chuckled victoriously like a cat who caught its prey, "too predictable Bells, that's why you always lose against me in quidditch"

I pouted and stuck my tongue out.

Realising we were in something of a compromising position, I slowly extracted myself from Sirius' arms. He was looking at me with a gaze torn between determination and resignation.

After composing ourselves, we began laying out the leaves and boxes in a rough trail leading to one of the baskets, propped up with a stick.

Staring down at our handiwork, I commented, "this is the most basic, unimpressive and sure to fail trap I've ever seen in my life."

"Have a little faith Bells!" Sirius turned to me, indignant, "I am the master mind of this creation! It is foolproof."

"We're catching a Niffler not a worm, they aren't stupid."

He opened his mouth to retort, but then we heard a sound. And extremely terrifying sound. I was a growl. A vicious wet gurgle that brought the image of saliva dripping down bared, knife-sharp teeth.

I looked at Sirius with horror, his eyes were wide as quaffles. He instinctively brought a protective arm around me, and slowly, silently pushed me against a tree, hoping the shadows would cover us from any creature out there.

"On the count of three, we run back to to the grounds" he whispered in my ear. "One..Two..Thr-"

He covered my mouth and the scream died in my throat.

I gasped in pain and looked down. I had moved my foot poised to run, and it had sunk unto the ground, painfully caught between the roots of the tree we were leaning against. I was trapped.

"I'm stuck Sirius!" I whispered urgently, tears forming at the rims of my eyes. The growling grew closer.

Sirius pulled out his wand.

The growling grew even louder, into a snarl. Footsteps could be heard now.

I buried my head into Sirius' shoulder.

I peeked out and gasped again, seeing two pairs of yellow eyes in the middle of a dark, hunched figure.

It rose to match our height, which was alarming, seeing as we were standing up.

It reared on its hind legs and was poised, ready to propel its terrifying body towards us.

"STUPEFY"

The creature growled even harder, it wobbled slightly, Sirius' spell must have hit it on its left side, but seemed to weak to paralyse it's whole body. It limped closer, those vicious teeth still bared. When all of a sudden, it let another growl, a different kind, a growl of pain. It snapped its head back to look at it's tail.

Lo and behold, Niffy had bitten down on the creature's tail, and was relentless.

"STUPEFY" Sirius yelled again, and this time, the creature instantly froze, the growls dies, and its body fell limp to the ground.

I let out a breath I didn't realise I had been holding.

I tried to remove my leg and whimpered in pain again, Sirius immediately turned his attention to my leg.

He began use severing charms to cut away the roots that were entwined around my leg.

Once freed, he made me sit, and tore a strip from the bottom of his shirt and began to bind my wound.

Niffy cautiously came up to us and I smiled, reaching out my hand to pat it's furry head. He immediately moved into my touch and crawled closer.

"You saved us" I smiled down at the creature. He climbed onto my lap.

I looked up to Sirius, who had finished with my wound. "Thank you" I said, putting all my emotion and sincerity into my voice and eyes.

He smiled, "and I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He asked, looking at me with the utmost concern.

"I'm fine thanks to you."

He sighed and patted the creature in my lap, "and thanks to Niffy" he smiled.

"Yes, thanks to Niffy."

Sirius began to lean closer. He tucked a stray lock of hair behind my ear.

"You looked so scared, are you sure you're alright?"

"You were right, you proved yourself and won the challenge."

"I shouldn't have dragged you in here, I'm so sorr-"

"You didn't let anything happen to us."

We stared intently into each others eyes and continued to move closer.

I felt a vague nagging that I shouldn't be doing this, but then his eyes flicked down to my lips, and mine to his, and the feeling disappeared.

_I'm not going to break my head this time_

My eyes fluttered to a close.

We were centimetres apart.

"SIRIUS! BELLA! ARE YOU IN THERE?!" James' voice snapped us back to reality.

"BELLS! ARE YOU IN THERE?" Lily's worried voice joined his.

"WE HAVEN'T FOUND FURIOUS FLAME, I KNEW YOU GUYS WERE GOING TO GO IN THERE, WE'RE GOING TO GET A PROFESSOR."

We just sat there, continuing to stare at each other.

_REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!_

_- Sugar~_


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

I was the first to scramble to my feet. He rose more leisurely, and I busied myself with brushing the dirt off my clothes. I could feel Sirius' eyes burning into the back of my head as I scrambled around to pick up the basket and a few scraps that Niffy had left behind, carefully avoiding the large paralysed body on the ground before me.

I stumbled on a loose stone and lost my footing, but Sirius caught my arm before I could fall.

"Are you alright Bella?" He asked, gazing intensely at me, seeming to be collecting information and calculating something.

"I-I'm fine" I stammered. Without a word, he scooped up Niffy and placed him in the basket in my hands. He then swung one of my arms around his shoulder, supporting most of my weight so I could walk on my injured foot.

We exited the forest as quick as we could, luckily the others were still there.

Lily gasped, "Bella! What happened to you?!" Her hands flew to her mouth.

James furrowed his brows and rushed to take the things we were carrying out of our hands, and even Abi looked shocked.

"Something was stalking us, we cursed it in the end, but Bells injured her foot getting it caught between some tree roots." Sirius explained.

Lily began cooing all over me in an extremely motherly fashion.

All except Abigail escorted me to the hospital wing, and needless to say, Madame Pomfrey was not impressed. When she had placed me on a bed, and explained that her job was to be made a lot easier due to Sirius' quick thinking and actions, she then asked me how I had incurred the injury. I blanked at her and my mind began panicking. _Will we be expelled for this? What should I say?_

"We were serving our detention with Professor Kettleblack, Madame Pomfrey, searching for this Niffler, he said, indicating the basket where the creature was tucked inside, curiously peeping his head out at all of us. We were by the grove of trees near the Eastern side of the Great Lake when Bella stumbled on some tree roots and somehow got her foot tangled in between them." Sirius explained to her.

The Matron turned to Lily, "Is this true?" She inquired, skeptically.

Lily hesitated for a second, always the good student, I was concerned for a moment that she was going to expose us, but after a small pause she nodded and said, "yes, it is."

Pomfrey softened slightly after processing the story, "well then, it will only take a quick spell to take care of this, fortunately."

After incanting the particular spell, I tested my leg which I found to be good as new, albeit a little numb, and we all headed back to the common room in Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

I was about to get settled in my luxurious bed, quite exhausted after the day's events, when Lily called my name from the bathrooms.

She emerged holding a square shaped box in her hands.

I looked at her curiously, the girls came up to stand with her and smiled at me.

"What's all this?" I asked cautiously.

"Just a little gift from us, to show you that we're always here for you when you need it" Lily handed me the glossy white box, urging me to open it right away.

I did, and gasped. Inside lay the beautiful purple gown I had tried on at Gladrags Wizard Wear.

"You guys! This would have cost a fortune! You really shouldn't have!" I squeaked, taken aback.

With scoffs and reassurances, they brushed aside my gratefulness and pushed me into the bathrooms to try it on.

"But you've already seen me in it!" I called from behind the door.

"Just put it on" Marlene groaned.

I did as she bid and stepped out, sarcastically twirling in front of them.

"Great, and now, for giving us that scare in the Forbidden Forest, and making me lie for you, we've hidden you're broomstick in the common room somewhere, you need to go and find it or you won't be let back in!" The three of them ignored my shouts of protest and pushed me rudely out the door, closing it firmly behind me.

Staring at the closed door, incredulous, I yelled "you're going to regret this, Evans!" I only heard mere laughter in answer.

Sighing, I lifted the gown delicately as I made my way down the stone steps.

Warming myself by the fireplace for a moment, I turned, and nearly fell back into the fire.

Sirius sat directly opposite me, on the couch, he had parchment in his lap and a quill in his hand, however he wasn't looking at the parchment, and his quill, freshly dipped in black ink, was dropping fat, circular blobs onto the roll.

His mouth hung slightly open, and his eyes were glued to my frame. They made their way all around my gown, down, up, and across, and finally landed on my face.

My cheeks heated instantly, and I felt like an idiot, standing by the fire in a fancy gown.

I squeezed my hands onto the material and gulped.

"H-hi" I said nervously, cursing internally at my habit of stammering that was especially prominent today.

Sirius slowly stood, brushing aside the parchment, quill and ink pot.

I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, shuffled my feet, and un-tucked the same piece of hair, while he made his way closer towards me.

I stopped fidgeting and raised my eyes. They stopped their travel right where his neck met his chin, where they stayed glued.

"The girls bought me this dress" I explained, for some reason I was whispering. "And they kicked me out of the dorm because my broom is hidden somewhere in this room and they sent me to find it because- because.."

I realised I was rambling and bit my lip in an effort to stop.

"You look beautiful." He said simply. I raised my eyes to his and saw just how much he meant it.

"I didn't want to get dressed up in this."

"I know."

"It's embarrassing."

"You're still beautiful."

"..."

I took a step back, because I think I would have turned into a tomato at the rate my face was turning red.

In response, Sirius took a bold step forward. "Bella, about earlier tonight. I'm sorry."

I froze at that, looking up at him, I asked "what for?"

Realising his mistake he quickly covered up, "I thought you felt a bit pressured to kiss me, and I never want to force you into anything like that. I think I got a bit carried away, and I probably read your intentions wrong too" he explained.

"Oh, well, I just-" I didn't know what to say. "It's okay."

_It's okay. It's okay? How lame._

He opened his mouth to say something a few times, looking conflicted. After a moment, he took another bold half a step forward.

"I thought maybe you wanted to kiss me too." There was an air of something odd in his voice, defiance?

I looked up, shocked. "I-I don't know."

He took another step forward, and I stepped backwards. I was almost about to fall back onto the couch.

"You're not knowing a lot of things today. Odd for a brilliantly intelligent witch such as yourself."

"Th-there was a creature! And oh I don't know Sirius, I'm just confused about everything! I thought you hated me for the past few days, and-"

"I never hated you. I don't and I never could."

Another step forward. I couldn't step back so I slightly leaned against the couch, in a precarious position.

He reached out and arm and pressed his body flush against mine.

My breath stopped.

When he pulled back, my broomstick was in his hand.

I exhaled, breaking his eye contact as he help my broom out towards me.

My head was slightly turned to the left, because our noses would almost be touching if I faced him directly.

I saw his eyes soften, and then he leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my cheek. My eyes slipped closed involuntarily.

"You'll be needing this for practice tomorrow morning" he whispered in my ear and pulled back, allowing me to exhale my long baited breath.

He picked up his parchment and stationary, and left up the stairs without another word.

I was left clutching my broom to my chest, waiting for my heart rate to stabilise.

As I finally managed to compose myself, I trudged back up the stairs, into my dorm, all the while unaware of a curious pair of eyes that were watching from behind the couch.

_Review please! _

_- Sugar~_


	19. Blister Potion Pt 1

Chapter 19

The first thing that I thought about when I got up were those stormy grey eyes and the way they had looked at me last night.

My cheeks flushed instantly and I swear the spot on where he kissed me started to _tingle._

_Ugh this is so bad._

Taking a deep breath and drawing the curtains, I lazily got ready for the day, having to pull my mind back to reality every few minutes.

Lily and Marlene had gone down to breakfast early, saying I was taking too long. Mary was the only one sweet enough to wait for me.

As we were heading down the stone steps, I noticed Edgar Bones, a sixth year Ravenclaw, good friend of Rodger's, and generally friendly person giving me a rather curious look. Curious probably wasn't the right word for it, he looked rather hostile.

Taken aback, I greeted him, hoping I was reading his face wrong, "morning Eddie!" I smiled.

He seemed to narrow his eyes slightly, "morning" he said tightly, before hurrying past Mary and I.

I looked at my friend to see her mirroring my confused expression.

"What was that about?" She asked, baffled.

"I have no idea.. Eddie's usually so nice."

I pondered what it could be for the rest of the journey.

As we entered through the massive double doors into the Great Hall, everyone was chatting to their friends and eating their breakfast as usual, but as I passed Rodger and his friends, I felt a wave of icy glares, even Winston, Rodger's best friend. I looked at each of them, questioning. Rodger was the only one who didn't look up, he continued to pick at his plate with a solemn expression.

_I haven't sat with him for a few days, could he be angry with me because of that? No, he's not that type of person. What's up with him? And all his friends?_

Making a mental note to talk to Rodger as soon as possible, we continued up to where Lily, Marlene and the marauders were sitting.

I sat next to James, across from Sirius, he gave me a meaningful look and I found myself momentarily lost in our connected gaze. I broke my stare when I noticed Lily shooting me an odd look.

I hadn't told the girls what happened last night, truthfully, I wanted to but there didn't seem much to tell. All he did was kiss my cheek and give me my broom. But why did I feel a blush coming on every time I saw him?

I felt his gaze on me again and began to scoop scrambled eggs on my plate before my cheeks became too red.

I felt a light tap on my shoulder, turning around, I saw a small third year boy whom I had never spoken with standing there. He had ruffled blond hair that fell into his eyes and he was holding out a piece of ripped parchment with a somewhat sour expression on his face. His robes were a little too big for him so that the sleeves fell past his hands and he was holding the note through the material, and not making contact with his hands.

"That girl asked me to give this to you" he said in a flat voice, pointing with his thumb at none other than Abigail, who was flipping her hair and flirting with some boy, and pretending not to notice I was looking at her.

Confused, I took it, and he scampered away before I could say thank you, or enquire what it is that he had just handed to me and why.

I watched him run back and take a seat next to his friends again, and they began whispering and pointing at me.

I was snatched from my thoughts when my hands started to heat up. I looked down and saw painful blisters forming all over my finger, as if they were being burnt.

James looked down and immediately snatched the parchment away and threw it on the ground.

"What is that Bells? Who gave it to you? I'll jinx them!" He said, angrily.

I felt tears burning my eyes due to the pain, and tried to rapidly blink them away. My hands were red and shaking, my friends were suddenly huddled around me, asking me what happened but I couldn't hear what was being said past their concerned tones.

"Move aside, move aside" I heard Professor McGonagall order. "Show me your hands, Bella"

I mutely brought my hands out in front of her. I heard her gasp in shock.

She summoned some never-melting ice with her wand and placed it in each of my hands, instructing me not to drop them.

"That's a nasty curse. Come with me to the Hospital Wing." She used her wand to levitate the parchment that was lying on the ground and led me out of the hall, allowing only one person to follow, I didn't have to turn around to know it was Lily who jumped up and ran to head out with us.

* * *

"You're a lovely student Miss Harper." Madame Pomfrey said, her lips pressed into a thin line, "and I don't know why you're in here so often."

_Were those tears forming in her eyes?_

She hurriedly wiped her face with a handkerchief and I felt a surge of affection for the medi-witch.

"Miss Bella Harper" I startled and looked up at the voice of the headmaster, as he strode in through the doors, looking wise as the sunlight that was filtering in through the room glinted off the jewelled band that held his beard together, and his shiny, pointy cap.

"What an unfortunate thing that has happened to you. I agree with dear Madame Pomfrey's sentiments that you are quite undeserving." He offered a kind smile, and I strangely found myself feeling much better through this gesture that involved no magic whatsoever.

"May I see the cursed parchment that caused this event, Minerva?" He asked the professor with the same air of calmness.

While they examined it, Lily fetched me a glass of water and Pomfrey finished the curing spell for my blisters.

"Now, this piece of parchment was not cursed at all, it was doused in a particular potion that, when in contact with human skin, produces the effects that we have seen here." Dumbledore indicated to my hands. "That was quite the advanced potion miss Bella" he said to me, more seriously. "Luckily it was not performed very well, if it had been done correctly, you may not have had any hands left for Madame Pomfrey to heal."

The collective gasps of Lily and the elderly matron echoed through the empty ward. McGonagall shook her head gravely.

"Do you have any clue as to who could be behind this?" He stared at us hard. I gulped.

"Abigail Florence." Lily said without hesitation.

Dumbledore and McGonagall looked to me and I looked down at my hands, they must have taken my expression as confirmation because they solemnly wished me a quick recovery and exited the ward briskly.

Madame Pomfrey lingered back, she took my hands and gave them a squeeze, "be careful my dear!" She whispered urgently, before bustling back into her office.

I signed and looked out the window. "I never knew Abigail could brew a potion to save her life, let alone something like this."

"Yeah, funny, I would have thought so too" Lily agreed.

I glanced at the parchment, to my surprise I could see writing on it. Picking it up hastily, it read:

You don't cover up well enough.

I knew you were seeing him.

I don't like to resort to such means

but it's only fair since you are the 

reason Sirius and I broke up.

I read it a few times over before Lily snatched it out of my hands.

"What? What does she mean 'you don't cover up well enough'"

"I have no idea"

"And I knew she was jealous of you and Sirius!"

"But why? She was dating him, not me!"

Lily paused, then seemed to change her mind about something, "never mind that, the others must be worried sick, let's leave already."

As we were heading towards the common room, we turned a corner and I almost bowled over a mouse of a boy. I looked down and saw it was the same boy who had handed me the parchment this morning. He seemed even smaller now that I was standing up.

Lily seemed to have made the connection too because, to my shock (and his), she grabbed him by the scruff of his neck.

"You. You little toad, how many galleons did she promise you to give that parchment to my friend?" She seethed in his face.

"Hey, HEY!" A voice yelled. We looked up.

Lily dropped the kid, who turned around and fled to the boy who had just called.

It was Winston, Rodger's best friend.

"What do you think you're doing to my brother?" He glared down at Lily.

What do you think _he_ is doing?" Lily glared right back and pointed at the little boy. "This boy gave Bella a parchment that was-"

"Yeah yeah I know what he did." Lily looked outraged. "He didn't know what it was, he was just told to give that note to Bella without touching it. And besides, from what I hear, she deserved it." He turned to glare at me.

Shocked, my mouth fell open but I couldn't speak.

"What are you going on about" Lily took a step forward, looking positively wild.

"Your best friend here, is being unfaithful to my best friend!" He pointed an accusatory finger right at me.

I shook the surprise off me, "what? That is completely untrue!" I said angrily.

"No it's not!" The scrawny boy piped up from behind his brother's back. "I saw you! I saw you last night from behind the couch! Sirius Black kissed you on the cheek! And he said you had wanted to kiss him the night before!"

"Rubbish!" Lily spat out at him, effectively scaring him to return to his hiding spot.

But I had frozen.

"Bells?" Lily said, losing some of her aggression. "Its...It's not true is it?" She said uncertain now.

"Well I'll let you two _best friends_ discuss" Winston smirked and left, pulling his brother along back down the corridor.

"Bells what happened?" Lily urged as soon as they were out of earshot.

I quickly filled her in on what had happened between Sirius and I.

"Oh no. Oh no no no" I said after finishing my recount. Lily didn't say a word.

"I need to go find Rodg, Lils. I need to talk to him now!"

"It's free period, he's probably in the common room" Lily said, and we hurried along.

"Caput Draconis" I breathed out to the portrait of the Fat Lady

"What's the rush?" She shot back, fanning herself with a haughty look.

"CaputDraconisCaputDraconisCaputDraconis-"

"Aright alright alright!" She said with an air of annoyance. "In you go."

The portrait door had hardly swung forward and I was already barrelling through the entrance.

Ignoring her complaints about my 'insolence', I barraged into the common room.

James, Sirius, Remus and Peter were all seated by the fire.

Sirius stood up and began to walk towards me, "how are you fee-"

"Has anyone seen Rodg?" I cut him off desperately.

He stopped mid-stride, and his hand lowered back down to his side.

"Over there" Remus pointed to the back of the common room with his thumb.

I quickly made my way over and, ignoring the glares of his friends, and the fact that they stopped their chatter as soon as they saw me approaching, I boldly walked up to Rodg. "Can we talk please" I pleaded with him.

He looked up at me, and after a few moments longer, he sighed and leisurely got up.

"I'll be back in a tick" he said to his friends over his shoulder.

Pretending like that didn't bother me, I led him back out of the portrait hole.

As soon as the door swung shut, I grabbed his hands, "Rodg please listen to me, I need to explain everything -"

"Shhh" he hushed me. He took my hands and kissed each of my palms in turn. He then pulled me into a tight hug.

I reciprocated in stunned silence.

"I'm so sorry that she did that to you. Are your hands feeling better?" He pulled back and looked at my face with concern.

"I-I"

"Oooooh. This is too sweet. Where art thou my lover? That I may bestow upon thee such affection as these young doves?" We both slowly looked up to see the Fat Lady, with tears sparkling in her eyes, looking down at us with conviction. She pulled out a handkerchief and blew shockingly hard into it, sounding like a beached whale.

Rodg looked down at me with a smile. "Let's go somewhere else" he whispered in my ear.

I had to tell him everything. No secrets, no lies. I re-winded my mind back to the events in the Forbidden Forest. I had almost kissed him! Willingly! And in the common room last night.

_Merlin I hope he understands_.

I took a deep breath as he pulled me into an empty classroom.

_Reviews would be much appreciated! How will Rodg react? And what will happen to BeSirius? Will the ship sail or sink?_

_Stay sweet :)_

_- Sugar~_


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

Rodger let go of my hand and walked over to the window. I stood glued to the spot near the door where I was standing.

I struggled to find the right words to begin with, so a few seconds (or perhaps minutes) passed in silence.

Finally, he spoke up. "So what happened?" He asked simply. His voice was so quiet I barely heard him.

My mind went in to overdrive and I started to panic.

When I was still silent, he turned around to look at me. Taking a few steps forward, but not touching me, he said, "Bella, I've heard a lot of things today and I've been blocking them all out. I want to hear what you have to say, just tell me truth, that's all I ask for."

I gulped. "Okay."

He waited for me to continue. "Why don't you sit down first?" He pulled out a chair and I took a seat. He remained standing, leaning against the table opposite my chair.

"Sirius told me he fancies me." I blurted. I looked up, he showed no expression. "He hasn't-he hasn't pressured me or anything like that, but he told me" I thought back to his confession in the kitchens.

"And-and when we were serving out detention the other day, we were in the Forbidden Forest and we were almost attacked but he saved us and we almost…we almost kissed." I had my head down at this point, clutching the sides of the chair firmly.

"And last night we were in the common room alone by coincidence and he kissed me on the cheek. That's all that happened. Things have been really weird between Sirius and I and it hasn't been fair to you, I'm so sorry Rodger, I'm so sorry! You've been the perfect boyfriend, you treat me so well, I'm so sorry."

I didn't notice when the tears started to roll down my cheeks, but I tried to wipe them away in frustration.

He quickly made his way over to me, pulled my up by the wrists and enveloped me in a hug. He rubbed my back and let me bury my head into his shirt.

"I'm sorry I told myself I shouldn't c-cry, and that I should just rationally talk to you, I'm so sorry"

He didn't say a word, just kept rubbing my back and whispering soft comforting words.

When I had calmed down, I sniffed and pulled my head back.

He stroked my hair, "it's okay Bells, I understand. I can't lie, I don't like it at all that you two got so close, but I do understand. The only thing is, it makes me question, do you want to be with me?"

He released his hold on me and stared deep into my eyes. I shuddered from the sudden loss of warmth.

I gazed back at his face. _What did I want? _I hesitated, but then I looked into his eyes.

I saw fear, insecurity, deep admiration and affection. He had been so kind to me. I was expecting him to end the relationship as soon as I told him what was going on, and he was well within his rights to. But he was so understanding, so caring, putting me first and willing to discuss how I felt.

"I do want to be with you." I said with conviction.

I was reminded of the time he first asked me out, that day in the Hospital Wing. Time and time again, I was taken aback by the courage and dedication of this boy that quite frankly, swept me off my feet.

He smiled so wide and without any hesitation, grabbed my face with both hands and leaned down and kissed me. And this time believe me, it was not like any of our other kisses. It was intense and passionate. And I felt all the emotion and elation he was pouring out.

He pulled back and rested his forehead on mine, "thank Merlin" he breathed out.

"I'm so sorry again Rodg" I said, trying to regulate my own breath.

"Stop apologising Bella" he smiled.

"…sorry-"

He cut me off with another toe-curling kiss.

* * *

Weeks rolled by and Rodg and I were as happy as ever.

I found myself being extra cheerful for no reason.

Rodg not only kept me happy, he never failed to calm me down when I needed it. He was so different to me but we were so similar at the same time.

He was gentle, serene and introspective. He always spoke after careful insight and he always had encouraging things to say.

A few months ago I only knew him as a sweet awkward boy, but now I knew him better, he was an incredibly honest, kind person who I could depend on.

I made sure I was there for him too when he needed it. I never want to be in a relationship where I'm not putting in any effort and expecting the other person to. He often told me how much he valued my presence and my advice. I only hoped that was true.

I tried to spend the same amount of time with my friends as I did before, but as my affection for Rodger grew, I could tell I was seeing a lot less of them. Not that any of them complained.

I was also mindful of spending too much time with Sirius.

To be truthful, the effect he had on me scared me. So as bad as I felt, I knew I was consciously avoiding him.

Meals were okay, I could easily sit with other friends, classes were slightly awkward, especially care of magical creatures since Niffy, for some reason, thought Sirius and I were his parents, and often wouldn't eat unless we were both there to feed him at the same time.

But the worst was easily quidditch. During practice, Fletcher grilled us about being a team and acting as one unit, and I was often yelled at for taking obscure flight paths (in order to avoid encounters with a certain beater). This was particularly evident in our game against Hufflepuff, when I let a particularly easy shot fall into the opponent's possession as I was distracted by Sirius' gaze on me.

Needless to say, Harvey's halftime lecture was enough to bring me back to my senses.

So here we were, at second last game of the season, Gryffindor v Ravenclaw, and we were losing 210 – 150. We needed our seeker to catch the snitch as soon as possible because their chasers were on fire today.

Thompson made a pass, I dived down, speeding ahead of two opponent chasers to grab the quaffle. I kept flying downwards and tilted up a few metres above the ground.

"AN EXCELLENT CATCH BY HARPER, PASS TO JAMES, BACK TO HARPER, HARPER TO THOMSON, THOMSON TO POTTER, CAN POTTER SCORE? NO HE'S FEIGNED A SHOT AND INSTEAD THROWN IN BACK TO HARPER WHO'S APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE ON THE OTHER SIDE! AND THERE WE ARE! GRYFFINDOR SCORES! AN EXCELLENT GOAL BY HARPER!" The announcer, fifth year Leeroy McCoy boomed over the loudspeaker. The Gryffindor supporters roared their approval.

"THEY STILL HAVE TO PICK UP THE PACE THOUGH, STILL 40 POINTS DOWN, THEY ARE IN DESPERATE NEED OF THE SNITCH"

Half an hour ticked by and still no sign of the snitch, when all of a sudden, huge roar erupted from the side of the crown dressed in Bronze and Blue, while the Red and Gold side booed and sat back down in their seats.

James punched the air in frustration and I closed my eyes.

Disappointed, as soon as we touched ground we dispersed to the male and female changerooms.

I took an extra long time in the showers as I had been a bit muddied this game.

Finally washed and dried, I got changed and headed out. I bumped into none other than Sirius as I exited.

"Oh, sorry" I said with my head down. I went to rush past him.

"Wait, you dropped something, it fell out of your robes" he called.

Turning around I saw him staring confused at a ripped piece of parchment in his hands.

I stared at it confused too, when realisation hit me. _Abigail's note!_ My eyes widened. It must have been in my robe pocket all these weeks.

"Oh, sorry about that, my mistake." I took the piece of parchment hurriedly. The ink was smudged no doubt from being washed with the robes, but each word was still legible and clear, much to my dismay.

"What was that?" Sirius asked. "Was that from Abi?" He asked incredulously.

When I didn't say anything, he grew irritated, "why didn't you say something Bella? I would have spoken to her! This is why she cursed you isn't it?"

"It wasn't a curse it was a potion" I mumbled, with my head down.

He ran his hand through his hair, frustrated.

"You've been ignoring me for weeks because of this."

I looked up, "no that's not why" I said before I could stop myself.

He stared hard at me, "then tell me why."

"I..I don't know."

"You don't know."

"…"

"Of course you don't know." He threw his hands up in the air.

"What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, furrowing my brows.

"It means you wouldn't know something if it hit you across the face" he said, taking a few steps towards me.

I gasped, "that's rather rude" I said, incredulous.

He ignored me, "are you meaning to tell me that you truly want to be with Rodger Lee?" He stared hard at me.

"Yes" I answered without pause.

His lips pressed into a firm line.

"I see."

_Reviews are getting slack people! So uploads are going to be slower :(_

_- Sugar~_


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21

"I-I'm sorry Sirius" I muttered, but he was already walking away.

As days passed, I was truly happy with Rodger, but I could never shake the image of Sirius' retreating figure that day from my head. _Why had it stung so much see his eyes flash in disappointment? Why did I have to stop myself from calling him back?_

I was eating breakfast on Monday morning with Lily and the girls, lost in thought as I chomped on my strawberry jam toast. I didn't even look up when I heard the familiar loud screeching and flapping of wings that indicated the entrance of the post owls. So I nearly choked when a rather large, disgruntled looking brown owl dropped a letter onto my plate.

I looked down at the letter and furrowed my brows, _why was the St Mungo's crest on it? It mustn't be mine._

But when I flipped the letter over, I saw _Bella Harper_ written in neat cursive.

Tearing it open, I read it over. I read it over again. I read it over another time.

My eyes were beginning to grow dizzy from scanning the pages at such a high speed.

"What is it?" Lily leaned over and whispered. I wordlessly handed the letter to her. She could sense something was wrong from my face, so she took it and read it silently.

I kept seeing phrases of the letter in my head, having nearly memorised the entire thing.

"Dear Miss Bella Harper"

…

"We are grievously sorry to inform you that your parents, Mrs Simona and Mr Edwin Harper have met with a most unfortunate accident."

_What?_

"For the moment they are in the Emergency Magical Recovery Ward"

_Why?_

"We are unsure when they will be able to recover"

_No_.

_No no no no._

Lily gasped.

"Bella! That's terrible! We have to see Headmaster Dumbledore!"

I shook my head weakly, feeling tears springing to my eyes at an alarming rate. My breathing was speeding up. I was starting to panic.

"We have to Bella, the nurse has said to report to Dumbledore and he will explain what happened! I'm sure he will call for you soon anyway, let's go, you need to be away from all these people"

So I let her take my arm and lead me out of the hall.

As soon as we headed out of the doors, and the chatter had dimmed out, I sobbed.

I sobbed and sniffed and stopped in my tracks, unable to stop the tears that were falling down my cheeks.

Lily hugged me, and I held her tightly back.

We stood there for a long time, until my crying slowed down and I started breathing normally.

"I'm sorry" I said thickly.

"Oh Bella, there's absolutely no reason to be sorry, I'm here for you."

With an arm around my shoulders, we continued walking to the Headmaster's office.

* * *

"Now Bella, I understand you are quite distraught, and the only reason why I wanted to see you so quickly was to ensure you as soon as possible that everything is going to be alright." Dumbledore peered down at me with kind eyes. "But first sit," he indicated two squishy looking chairs that pulled themselves out magically, inviting us to sit on them.

When we were settled and comfortable, the professor offered us a bowl of sweets.

"Pineapple lumps or lemon drops?" He offered with a smile.

"No thank you" Lily said politely, at the same time that I eagerly grabbed a handful, before looking up sheepishly. Dumbledore only dropped a wink and sat behind his desk.

"Now," he began, "Let me start by explaining just what happened to your parents."

"Yesterday afternoon a group of five young wizards who had fled from Durmstrang Institute were hiding in the small valley between your house and the Potter house." I nodded, imagining the scene now. James' father and mine had been friends when they were at Hogwarts, and after marrying both our mothers, they had found a secluded area with two evenly high hills, and built their houses atop both of them.

"It would seem that your father spotted them, a conflict of sorts ensued and your mother called the Ministry of Magic officials immediately, and when the officials apparated to the scene, for some reason the boys decided to run inside the house. They were chased of course, but they had some tricky and dangerous spells in their arsenal. They had learnt how to undo the magic binding spells holding the house together and before long, the house came crashing down, and unfortunately your mother and father along with the three officials were unable to avoid it."

Lily and I gasped. My eyes widened.

"The situation would not have been so grave if help had arrived on time, but alas the Potters were not at home that day and only arrived seven hours later in the evening, and of course called the authorities and emergency services immediately. It wasn't looking good but," he held up a finger. "The nurses at St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries has informed me that they will be able to use the services of Patricia Mortimer Travis Cresley, two of the most esteemed healers in the country, and they have assured us that though it will be a lengthy treatment, your parents will be perfectly fine eventually." He looked down with a smile as I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Can I visit them Professor? Soon?" I asked.

"Of course, you must. I allow Miss Lily to accompany you" Lily gave my hand a squeeze at that.

"And Mister James, as he is also close with your family. His parents have been staying in the ward since the incident also." I didn't have to look at Lily's face to know that her lips were gracing a scowl upon hearing that.

After leaving the headmaster's office, we were walking to the common room, preparing to change our clothes for the visit. We were instructed to go to the Professor McGonagall's office after we had changed so we could apparate to St Mungo's.

"BELLA! LILY!" The breathless voice of James Potter called. "McGonagall just told me what happened," he said after he had caught up to us, "I'm really sorry Bella" he said, pulling me into a hug, "good thing they're going to be fine though!"

I saw Lily looking at him in a strange way out of the corner of my eyes and I couldn't help the knowing smirk that appeared on my lips.

"Ah there's that smile" James said, ruffling my hair affectionately.

_Review please!_

_- Sugar :)_


	22. Apparition

_Sorry for the late update guys, I've just recovered from a throat infection + post university work load stress! _

Chapter 22:

"We'll be fine Bella dear" my mother said calmly as she soothingly stroked my hand through the healing shield. My father gave me a comforting nod as they both lay down on the hospital beds. Medi-witches and wizards woked tirelessly, continuously strengthening the healing forcefield that surrounded my parents with a green glow, and concocting and administering various potions.

James' parents, along with James and Lily had been with me the entire time but had just left the room to allow us to be alone together for some time.

After spending some time talking with them, I looked outside and saw that the sky was darkening. Preparing to leave, the others came back into the room and we said our goodbyes.

I kissed both of them on the foreheads, willing myself not to shed any more tears than I had already.

"Excuse me" a medi-witch called me after we left the ward. "I'd just like to update you on Mr and Mrs Harper's condition.

I listened eagerly.

"It will be a slow process I'm afraid, as they were incapacitated for a lengthened period of time, stronger spells that take time to work must be administered, but we are fully confident they will recover fully in around about three months." She said kindly.

I blinked as I processed this.

Mrs Potter burst into tears. "If only we had come and found them sooner" she sobbed into her handkerchief. Mr Potter rubbed her back as she cried.

"Don't cry Mrs P," I said, "It's not your fault! And if it weren't for you both, who knows what would have happened to them!" I said.

"That's right Mrs Potter!"

"Yeah mum"

James and Lily agreed at the same time.

James took this opportunity to grin at Lily, who blushed and turned away.

* * *

I continued to visit my parents regularly, after a month rolled by I was finally getting over the initial shock of the incident and accepting that they would recover soon.

Rodger was ever sympathetic and sweet, always willing for me to lean on him when I needed comfort.

I began to regain my focus for school work, which was a good thing as the load was increasing.

And as we were nearing the end of sixth year, we had to take apparition lessons.

It seemed simple enough, stand next to the hoop, think of the destination which is inside the hoop, take a half turn and voila!

But once we started practising, we realised it wasn't as easy as it looks, and by the third week, only two people had shown any sort of positive result. Those two were Remus and Severus Snape.

After out fifth lesson, I had managed to visualise the destination more clearly, and happy with my progress, I decided to practice some more by myself. Lily had a prefect meeting, and James was practising quidditch so I headed to the beech tree on the shore of the Great Lake, and began rehearsing the steps.

Half an hour ticked by with no progress.

"Doing great" a snide voice called.

I turned to see Sirius leaning against a tree a few feet away from me, legs crossed at the ankles, and a smirk gracing his face.

I tilted my head, "very funny" I said sarcastically.

He grinned, after a pause he pushed himself off the tree with grace and approached me.

"Here let me help" he said. I remembered that he had been able to master the art of apparition last week. Leaving just James and I the only ones who couldn't quite conquer it yet.

"You have to _visualise_ the destination clearly-"

"I know, I am." I said impatiently.

He chuckled, "alright then. Now when you take your half turn, step heavily with your right foot, while balancing with your left, make sure you leave no room to stumble."

He gently guided me by holding my shoulders (which, in retrospect, was completely unnecessary, but not wholly unwelcome).

After the fifth attempt, I did it.

I squealed and embraced him in a hug, which quickly turned awkward when he stiffened, and then I stiffened and pulled away.

I looked to the ground, "um thanks.." I mumbled.

"No problem" he said, scratching the back of his neck.

After an awkward pause, he suddenly grabbed my hand and made me sit next to him on the ground, and rested his back against the tree. He stretched his legs out in front of him and put his hands behind his head.

"So, I was meaning to ask you, are you alright?"

I gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?"

He leaned forward, "your parents Bells, I never got the chance to see how you were doing. I'm really sorry for what happened."

"Oh, no problem, thank you for asking. They're doing well, recovering slowly but surely" I smiled up at him while tucking a lock of dark hair behind my ear, squirming momentarily under his intense gaze. "They should be fine in about a month, according to the healers."

"That's great news Bella" he smiled encouragingly.

"Yeah" I smiled back, then looked down at him hands and sighed.

"What is it?" he asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's just, I've been realising all the complications now. The bill for the hospital and the costs of repairing the house are going to be enormous, and mum and dad are worried because they spent a lot of galleons on their holiday to France last spring. "But we'll work it out!" I said more cheerfully. "I'm just so glad they're going to be okay."

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and whispered, "I'm glad too."

_Review please!_

_- Sugar :)_


	23. The Florian Draught

Chapter 23

It was a Saturday afternoon. I had visited my parents earlier, my sister Eve had come to see them too and I was feeling much better about their condition. The improvements in their health were tangible and all the medi-witches and wizards were all extremely optimistic about they're progress and recovery.

But I was feeling stressed about all the payments that needed to be made. Eve had informed us that herself and Peter would be contributing whatever they could, but Father said that wasn't fair. With them in no condition to be working again soon, and myself at school, how were we going to cough up the money on time?

So here I was, doing what calms me down best whenever I'm stressed. Brewing.

I had snuck into Slughorn's potions classroom and set up my cauldron and began mindlessly brewing my favourite potion to brew in these times where my mind was preoccupied, a potion that mimics the scent of any flower petal dipped in it. It was a potion of my own experiment and invention, and soon the dank dungeon classroom was swirling with the delicious aromas of lotus, jasmine and freeshias. Only Lily and James knew of this quaint little habit of mine.

I dug into my small bag of flowers and selected a hibiscus petal and dropped it into the cauldron, stirring twice clockwise with my wand.

_Perfect._ I thought, taking a whiff.

"It smells like my naked body in here" a voice called from the door.

I dropped my wand in surprise and looked up.

I rolled my eyes, "hi Sirius"

"Hey" he grinned and walked over. "What are you doing?"

"Just brewing. I do this when I'm stressed" I chewed on my lower lip, embarassed.

"wait - Bells, did you come up with this potion on your own?"

"Yup" I popped the 'p'.

"That's - wow... That's amazing Bella!" He peered into the cauldron in wonder.

I chuckled nervously, "thanks, it took me a few months to come up with it. I call it the Florian Draught"

"It's incredible!" He exclaimed, leaning in a bit too close for comfort, continuing to stare confoundedly into the depths of the cauldron as if it held the secret of life inside.

"So do you want to be a perfume maker when you leave school? It smells heavenly in here" he inquired after finally pulling back.

"Um, no. Actually I've always wanted to be a healer."

He whistled, "that's great. You'll clearly be fantastic." He tilted his head down at me and grinned with appraisal.

I cleared my throat and muttered my thanks, flicking my hair over my ear, hoping it would cover my darkening cheeks.

"I've always loved potions ever since I was a little girl. I used to watch my mother make simple potions for scabs and cuts and try to learn them. So I already knew half the potions we learnt in first year before we got to school. I mean didn't make them directly at home because obviously I'm not allowed to use magic outside of school" I chuckled nervously again. "It's ah pretty nerdy but-"

"I think it's brilliant." He re-tucked my hair behind my ear, exposing my cheeks again.

After the eye contact was starting to make my breathing faster, I cleared my throat and looked away.

"So what do you want to be when you leave Hogwarts?" I asked.

He turned around and leaned on the table. "An Auror" he said with such certainty. "Always wanted to be, just like you. Since before I started school. James was the same, as you know. Part of the reason we bonded so fast."

"Ah so that's why you're taking Potions this year"

"The Auror program, yes. Though it would make it a heap easier if I had a quarter of your talent."

I smiled and continued to stir my potion.

"By the way," he said, standing straight again. "I came to give this to you. McGonagall found Lily and I this morning and handed us this letter telling us to give it to you right away, and seeing as she had a prefect meeting, here I am"

I tentatively took the envelope me handed to me. My stomach immediately tightened when I saw _Miss Harper_ written in the same elegant cursive that delivered the bad news about my parents two months ago.

Seeming to sense my apprehension, he squeezed my hand briefly, and then turned to occupy himself with marvelling at my potion, presumably to give me my privacy. I reflected briefly on how sweet a gesture that was, before returning to my panic that set in as I tore the St Mungo's seal.

But it wasn't addressed from St Mungo's at all, no it was from my parents. They must have been allowed to have the letter posted directly from the hospital.

Like the first time, I read the letter. Then I read it again. And another time. I blinked, not believing what I was seeing on the parchment.

I must have stood there for about ten minutes, because Sirius who had been patiently quiet this whole time, whispered if I was alright.

I turned around, meeting his concerned gaze with wide eyes.

"This.. I don't believe this." I said, shaking my head, eyes scanning the parchment once again.

"Is everything alright?" Sirius asked again, the worry in his eyes growing.

I wordlessly handed him the letter.

He looked at me in surprise, then began to read it.

I watched his face light up, and told my self this was evidence that I had read it correctly the first time.

"Bella," He began to read aloud in an excited voice.

"You won't believe this, but a wizard names Phin has donated enough money to pay out hospital bills and house repairs! Your father and I can't believe it either!

The man left no other details and we have no idea who to find out who he is or thank him, but there is nothing to worry now dear, everything is alright!

We love you very much,"

"Bella this is amazing!" Sirius pulled me into a tight hug. I clutched at his back and tried to suppress my tears.

He was whispering encouragements and stroking my hair and back, and I closed my eyes, as an unbelievable wave of peace washed over me.

* * *

After rushing to the common room where we found Lily, Mary, Marlene, James, Remus and Peter, we told them the good news. I was so overwhelmed with relief that I couldn't soak in everyone's delight and comforts.

And so we all spent a perfect afternoon, chatting and relaxing together, I felt content and like everything was _right._

So it was a whistle and a skip in my step by which I headed down to the Great Hall for dinner.

Sitting in our usual spot, we waited impatiently for our food, so I held back a groan when Dumbledore rose to make an announcement. Many other students didn't display the same self control.

The Headmaster raised his hands and all noises of complaints were immediately silenced.

"My dear students, I only wish to utter a simple sentence" he began in his mystical voice. "The Halloween Ball will be held in two weeks. Dig in"

He sat down with a sly smile and a twinkle in his eyes while the rest of the room erupted into all sorts of noise, excited gasps and tortured groans.

I blinked and looked down at my fork.

I looked up at Sirius who dropped a heavy wink followed by raised eyebrows.

I blushed and looked down, failing miserably to keep my lips from twisting into a smile.

From the corner of my eyes I noticed my friends were watching the interaction between Sirius and I with smug smiles, so I desperately averted my eyes.

I ended up locking eyes with Rodger.

He looked disappointed and...jealous?

_Oh no how long was he looking at me?_

I tried my best to apologise through my eyes, but he turned away.

Sirius looked at me and followed my gaze. I looked back at Sirius and saw his eyes tighten and look back at me.

I once again looked at my lap, the peaceful feeling I had been enjoying melting away instantly.

* * *

_Review please!_

_- Sugar :)_


	24. Niffy Pt 3

Chapter 24

The past week had been a tense one. The line between my friendship with Sirius was getting blurrier. I tried to talk to Rodger about it, I knew he was upset, but he kept brushing it off and saying everything was alright.

So he didn't want to talk about it. Okay. We also hadn't talked about the Halloween Ball. I'm not one to care too much for these things, it would be a fun night I'm sure but I'm usually the last girl to get caught up in the whole thing and spend weeks thinking and talking about what dress I'm going to wear or how I'm having my hair done. However, given Rodg being slightly cold towards me as of late, I grew worried.

_Is it okay for me to assume we're going together? I mean we don't have to, but if we don't is this his way of breaking things off with me?_

I knew I was being silly and it was driving me insane, acting like some insecure girl, which was why I needed badly to _talk things out_ with him.

So I waited a day, another day, and then one more. But that's enough, I knew this was bigger that the Halloween Ball, so I decided to seek him out one thursday afternoon when we both had a free period.

On my walk down the stairs, I bumped into James.

"Oh hi James, where have you just come from?"

"Third floor. Had transfiguration, what about you? Where are you headed in such a rush?"

"I was just trying to find Rodg" I went to walk past him-

"Oh he's by the lake" James said instantaneously.

I stopped. Furrowing my brow I asked, "how do you know?"

"I-I just saw him.." he answered nervously, pushing his specs further up the bridge of his nose.

"But..you said you just came from the third floor.."

"Oh, did I? Well, I think I heard someone talking about it, anyway why all the question B? Hurry up and scuttle off to find your precious amore." With that, he pushed a blank parchment further into his robes and hurried up the stairs.

Shaking my head, I headed off to the Great Lake.

I found Rodger was indeed by the Lake, reading a book on his own.

I eased down next to him, he gave me a small smile and continued to read.

I waited a few moments before snatching the book away.

"What gives Bella?" he asked, annoyed.

"Rodg, we need to talk"

He sighed and sat up. "About what?"

"About us. I know you're upset with me and I wish you would just say it so we could work it out." I said, picking at the grass.

He was silent for a moment, studying me.

"I'm not upset at you Bells."

"Really?"

"...Okay maybe I am a little upset"

"Please Rodg just tell me what I've done."

"You don't seem to even want to be in this relationship with me Bella! I'm not sure you're trying at all. I really like you, but if you don't want this then I have no plans to be a play thing."

I sat back, shocked. I took a few moments to gather my thoughts.

"_Rodger,_ you are not a play thing, you're my boyfriend! And I do want this, I wouldn't be feeling this bad about you ignoring me if I didn't! I really am sorry for making you feel like I don't care but please believe me when I say I do."

I stared pleadingly into his eyes for what seemed like minutes, until he finally spoke again.

He ran his hands through his hair, "and I'm sorry I gave you the cold shoulder."

He finally smiled and pulled me into a hug.

I felt the tension that had been building up over the past week melt into relief.

"By the way, are we going to the Halloween Ball together? I hate to admit it but its a question that's been on my mind a lot lately." I asked.

He laughed, "well in that case" he got up, pulled me to my feet and made a big show of taking my hand and dipping into an ostentatious bow. "It would be my great honour and pleasure to escort you to the Ball my lady"

Self-consciously looking around at the several onlookers, I giggled, "I graciously accept."

After he kissed my hand, he rose and grinned. Sealing the deal with a kiss, we raced back up to the castle.

* * *

Everything was seeming to look up once again, until the very next day.

We were in Defence against the Dark Arts, by the Great Lake studying Grindylows.

The professor was rambling on about their characteristics, while standing knee-deep into the murky water.

I was diligently taking notes until I noticed something out of the corner of my eye.

A few yards away, I saw Niffy grazing on some fallen leaves by the edge of the Forbidden Forest

_Niffy? We put you back in your cage! How did you manage to escape again? _

Looking back at the class, who were focussing on the professor with rapt attention as he demonstrated the attacking abilities of the grindylow, I quietly snuck off to grab the niffler before he wandered into the forest.

As I approached, he hadn't noticed me. When I was about to grab him, he dashed further into the forest.

"No!" I chased.

_How did you get so fast?_

Finally, I snatched his up, "you bundle of trouble, lets get you back" I said, fondly stroking the little creature's head.

He gave a delighted squeak, but then I felt him tense.

"What's wrong?" I furrowed my brow as he stuck his nose into the air.

And then I felt the hair on the back of my neck stick up. Turning around slowly, I gasped and froze.

The same beast that had attacked Sirius and I the other day, was standing before me, lips pulled back over bared teeth that gave way to a vicious snarl.

This beast was much larger however, and more startling in appearance.

Not letting Niffy go, I fumbled through my robes for my wand.

_Drat! I left it with my bag and books back with the class!_

Panic rose in my throat and I turned heel to run.

I felt the ground shake as it pounded after me.

The scream died in my throat as it reared and jumped right on top of me in a flash.

However I did scream when the creature sank his teeth into my right leg, and began to drag me backwards.

Niffy escaped my grip and ran behind me, I heard a startling squeak and a thud and saw Niffy's still body as I was dragged past.

"Bella? Did you come in here? I thought I saw you, are you in here?" I heard Sirius voice call.

I screamed as the beast dug his teeth further into the flesh of my leg and continued to drag me backwards.

"BELLA? BELLA! WHERE ARE YOU?"

The beast stopped. He released my leg, I whimpered.

He rose his head and sniffed.

With a great leap, he jumped over my body and raced in the direction of Sirius' voice.

I fought for consciousness. I could feel the blood oozing out of my leg and pooling on the surrounding leaves.

I heard growls and snarls and ...was that a bark? Funny, I hadn't heard the beast make that sound.

After a few more agonising moments, heavy footfalls and looked up.

Sirius was running towards me, covered in blood. I hoped upon hope that it wasn't his own.

"Bella! Bella oh Merlin" he shifted me into a sitting position and, just like the previous time, began ripping material from his clothing and hurriedly wrapped it around my leg in an attempt to stop the alarming flow of blood.

I tried my hardest but couldn't stop the tears. Unimaginable pain seared through my leg.

I hadn't realised but I was clutching so hard to Sirius's sleeve that my knuckles were going white.

"It hurts" I clenched through my teeth.

"This is terrible Bella, why don't you keep talking to keep your mind off the pain? Would that help?" He lifted my chin with one hand so I wasn't looking at the wound.

I nodded and looked up at a nearby shrub sprouting purple and yellow flowers.

"My favourite flower is the purple lotus. One of the rarest flowers in the world. My grandma used to have a pond in her backyard filled with them. She would sit in a rocking chair and watch them each morning and evening. We found her sitting in the chair looking out at the flowers one morning when she had passed away. That's why I started creating that potion and why I love flowers. Ah! Sirius it's killing!"

"I know, I'm going to take you to the hospital wing now, don't worry you will be fine, I won't let anything happen to you" He said, I heard a desperation in his voice that quietened me.

"We have to take Niffy too!" I suddenly remembered.

"We'll definitely take care of him but I need to get you help right now" he said as he lifted me in his arms and sprinted off out of the forest.

The last thing I saw before I faded out of consciousness was Sirius' face, taught with worry and a strangled concern in his stormy grey eyes.

_Please review guys! Any comments or criticised would be MUCH appreciated!_

_- Sugar :) _


	25. I'm sorry

_Thank you for the reviews! Keep them coming please!_

Chapter 25

When I regained consciousness, I layed for a few moments with my eyes closed, waiting for my mind to adjust.

I heard muffled voices, sounding as if they were coming from miles away.

I felt a hand gently stroking mine.

"That's not what I'm saying, of course I'm concerned about her, I was just pondering what would happen to the quidditch team if she sustains these injuries."

"You and your stupid quidditch! your friend is here _dying_ and all you can think of is your quidditch! You _stupid boy."_

_"_Well. At least I'm not a snobby, _uptight prefect!_"

"_Excuse me-_"

"Shh!" Another voice demanded. "She's waking up!"

I groaned as my eyes fluttered fully open. I tried to sit up, and felt a wave of wooziness hit me.

"Easy there" Rodger's gentle voice chided. He let go of my hand which he was holding, to help me sit up against the headboard.

Lily was immediately cooing, "Bella! Thank merlin you're awake! How are you feeling?"

"Alright I guess." I said, trying to keep my eyes open. "Well, I'm not _dying_ at least."

Lily blushed, "I only said that to prove a point to this _fat-headed_ oaf!" She pointed an accusatory finger at James, who opened his mouth to retort.

"You two, don't start this now," Remus interjected "I'm going to get Madame Pomfrey." He rose and disappeared into the elderly matron's office.

I looked around, Rodger, James, Mary, Marlene, Lily, Sirius and Peter were all sitting around the bed.

My eyes lingered on Sirius, who gave me a soft smile.

"We were so worried Bella" Mary said in a voice that sounded like she was trying to hold back tears. "You've been unconscious for about three hours now, but Pomrfey said that you should be fine by tomorrow!"

"What was that thing Bells? That attacked you." Marlene inquired curiously. Everyone turned to me with interest.

"I..I..." I struggled to find words. I gulped, suddenly remembering the vicious glint in the creature's yellow eyes.

"Enough of that! She doesn't need to go back through all those events just yet. Move aside" she pushed past Rodger to give me a potion.

"It will help with the dizzyness" she informed.

I brought it to my mouth. The pungent smell alone of lemongrass, pine and something musky was enough to knock half the disorientation out of me.

I drank it down and instantly felt much better.

I wriggled to find a more comfortable position and was panicked to find that I couldn't feel or move my leg.

Madame Pomfrey noticed my discomfort and glanced at me while she was preparing another potion, "not to worry dear, it's only a numbing ointment, you'd be in excruciating pain otherwise. You'll need to sleep here tonight, and you will be discharged in the morning, your leg will be as good as new!"

She handed me the other potion. "Now that your mind is clear, you'll be needing this sleeping draught to get some good rest. Now off with the rest of you!" She barked at the others.

Once I had drank the potion, I felt a sense of calm weariness wash over me. The matron gingerly helped me to lie down again, and gave me a look of such fervent gentleness and care that I hadn't seen grace her face before. She quickly straightened and made to head back into her office.

The others began to move out, saying their goodbyes. Rodger gave me a gentle kiss on the forehead but I didn't even notice. My eyes were unwaveringly glued to Sirius.

He languidly rose from his stool, his actions slow as if he was reluctant to leave.

My eyelids grew heavy and in a moment of tired desperation, I reached out a hand to Sirius'.

He turned back around in surprise.

"Will you stay?" I whispered.

He looked to Madame Pomfrey, who gave one quick, solemn nod before shutting the door of her office.

The others exited the ward, and Sirius drew closer and sat right next to my head, not letting go of my hand.

He didn't say a word, and nor did I as I drifted off into a peaceful, unperturbed sleep.

* * *

"Are you sure you're fine to go to class?" Remus asked me as we walked out of the Great Hall after breakfast the next morning.

"Yes I'm good as new just like Pomfrey said! And besides, I don't want to miss a lesson of Potions" I said enthusiastically.

"As eager to study as always" He smiled.

"Like you can talk"

"Good point."

We laughed as we headed down to the dungeons.

It turned out we were only learning theory in potions for the rest of the week, about the properties of a bezoar, which I had already thoroughly researched. So as I spent the whole lesson having a staring match with Sirius, and laughing at all the faces he pulled behind Slughorn's back.

A note fluttered onto my desk, I opened it with a smile, thinking it was from Sirius.

**Hey Bells, what was with you and Sirius yesterday? - J**

I looked up and say James shooting me a questioning look with a raised brow.

I looked back in confusion.

_What do you mean? - B._ I wrote back

**You grabbed his hand and asked him to stay...in front of Rodger. He looked pretty upset. - J**

I froze with the note in my hand.

"Miss Harper, do you wish to share with the class what's written in that suspicious looking note in your hands?" Slughorn called from the front of the classroom.

"No sir, sorry I'll put it away"

He gave me a look, and continued on with his lesson.

After the lesson was finished, I headed straight for James' table.

"Did he say something?" I asked him

"No, he just looked pretty jealous. Just a heads up" he said, as he left the classroom.

I followed, with a sinking feeling in my stomach.

"Hey Bella" a soft voice called.

I turned to see Rodger standing by the window in the corridor wearing a pained expression on his face.

"Hi Rodg...what's up?" I asked tentatively.

"How are you feeling?"

"I'm better now." I began to panic at his tone.

"Can we talk?"

I just nodded.

He began to lead me down the stairs and I somehow knew he was headed for the lake.

The unsettled feeling in my stomach rose and amplified into a thick cloud of worry. I knew exactly what was going to happen and this time, there was nothing I could do.

_What mess have I gotten myself into._

"Bella" he said, finally turning around and letting go of my hands. He was standing at a stubborn distance away from me. I began to panic more. I looked down at our feet.

"I think this has been in the air for a while." I couldn't meet his eyes.

"Bella." He closed the distance between us and lifted my chin so I would meet his gaze. "Look at me. I think we should break up."

There was silence across the grounds except for a whistling breeze, and a group of second years who were running up to the castle, probably exchanging some comical commentary on our situation and sharing laughter amongst themselves.

I felt my chest tighten and a tear threatened to drip past my lower eye lid. I didn't dare blink.

"When you were hurt, it wasn't me you needed. I can tell you care for me Bella, but it's just not the same. I think this is the best for the both of us."

He let go of my chin and the tear that was bubbled in my eye, fell heavily, shooting straight down my face and onto the ground with speed and force.

We stood like that for a few moments.

I couldn't even part my lips, my throat was dry.

_Say something!_

Rodger gave me an sorrowful look, one that spoke volumes to me. He wasn't angry, he was hurt. I had been selfish all along.

I felt the breeze as he walked past me, he didn't even brush against my shoulder. I felt the emptiness like a tangible cold wind, felt the weight of the reality that this was over.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I sank to my knees. I covered my mouth as more silent tears cascaded down my face.

I don't know if he heard me, I don't know if he turned around to see me on the ground. But he didn't make his way back towards me, pick me up and tell me it as going to be alright with a comforting embrace.

Rodger Lee was a kind, caring, sweet and loving person, and he had had enough of me.

_Please review people, how was it?_

_stay sweet,_

_- Sugar~_


	26. Glowing Mugworts

Chapter 26

The next few days leading up to the Halloween ball seemed to mock me. Everyone was abuzz with excitement, new couples were forming left, right and centre, and all I could think of was how big of a fool I was.

_'When you were hurt, it wasn't me who you needed.'_

Dammit.

Why did I need Sirius that time? What was so special about him? Why couldn't I stop thinking about him when I should have been thinking of Rodger?

The girls were trying to be sensitive to my situation, but I could tell they were finding it difficult to mask their excitement about the event with indifference.

In an effort to take my mind off things, and not be a ominous disturbance to everyone around me with my gloomy mood, I spent my time studying. Thinking of all the end of year exams past the ball, I would spend almost every spare minute in the library writing notes for potions, defence, care of magical creatures and every other subject.

If I wasn't in the library, I was down on the grounds spending time with Niffy, my unlikely friend. It was better than going insane after being cooped up surrounded by books.

To worsen things further, professor McGonagall had decided it only appropriate to award my life-threatening visit to the forbidden forest with detentions. For both me and Sirius. Ah justice.

So I found myself after class one day, sitting by myself in the kitchens, scoffing down a few treacle tarts and chocolate pudding.

And of course, the door had to swing open while I was in the middle of a rather large bite of tart. And of course, in had to walk Sirius Black.

His eyes widened when they landed on me, and he made his way over slowly.

I stared at him with a neutral expression and idly calculated what kind of exchange this would lead to.

"Hey" he said as he sat down across from me.

"Hi" I answered back nonchalantly, and resumed my eating, not quite as unattractively, but not quite lady-like enough to warrant acceptable.

Sirius asked the elves for some cauldron cakes and leant back in his chair with his arms crossed. I knew he was looking at me but I didn't bother to look up and meet his gaze, or slow down the rate of food being shovelled into my mouth.

We sat in silence until his food arrived and for a while nothing was heard except the faint noise of chewing.

"So, how are you?" He asked.

_An adequate __address_ I thought drily.

"As well as I can be I suppose" I answered with a sigh, mostly because the sentence caused a break in my enjoyment of the delicious food in front of me.

He said nothing. I looked up at him and I was surprised at his face.

He wasn't smug, irritated, or cynical like I expected him to be, no, he looked cautious, like he was treading carefully, like a single word could cause me to shatter into a million pieces. Maybe it would.

And even deeper I discerned in his eyes, _concern_.

I put my spoon down. Was I being unfair? My break up with Rodger had been entirely my fault. Sirius had confessed his feelings to me, and I had chosen to ignore them and continue spending time with him. I had been subconsciously blaming the break up on Sirius when it was all me.

This brought on a fresh wave of depressive thoughts, and I picked up my spoon again and continued doing what I came here to do, eat until I forget what I was worried about. A most intelligent tactic.

"So we have detention tomorrow night" he said in a low voice, not looking up from his food.

"Yeah, seems to happen every time I almost get myself killed" I spat out bitterly.

"Bells..."

"I can't even survive an inch of the forbidden forest, a great witch I'll be." I said self-deprecatingly.

He reached across the table to touch my hand, I instinctively flinched, he noticed and pulled away before I realised I didn't have a reason to be hesitant anymore. I brushed off the disappointment and looked at Sirius, if he felt annoyed at my actions he didn't show it.

"Even Dumbledore isn't invincible Bells, you were attacked by a beast three times your size and you think you're a bad witch because you didn't defeat it? That's crazy. You're the most gifted and talented witch I know. I've witnessed your potion making skills first hand and I don't have to know a thing about potions to know that was way too advanced for students. And more than that, you're _good_ Bella, that's what matters. I find your ambitions to be a healer and help people so amazing and I can't wait to see you realise how incredible you are yourself."

I blinked. Racking my brains for a response and finding none, I was left speechless, staring back at his sincere eyes.

I became aware of our audience of gushing elves after a few moments, and bowed my head, face aflame.

When I looked up, he was standing and heading to the door, lifting up a hand, "see you in detention", he exited in a blink.

_Why do I feel so disappointed?_

"More pudding miss?" An elf asked me beside my elbow.

I wordlessly nodded.

Needless to say, I went through several serves of desserts before I left the room.

* * *

I was surprised when McGonagall informed me that detention was to be served in Greenhouse 2 with professor Sprout.

Hoping we weren't going to be made to trim any venomous tentactula or similar unpleasant herbs, Sirius and I headed down the chilly Hogwarts grounds towards the greenhouses on a thursday evening.

I tried to make some conversation, "so the moon is almost full" I said, looking up at the sky, it was indeed almost full, illuminating the whole grounds.

"..."

_He said nothing. Okay that didn't work._

The rest of the journey passed by in silence.

When we finally reached the greenhouses, Sprout was there to greet us, as was, to our surprise, professor Flitwick.

Both were sporting cheerful smiles on their faces, and I wondered if they had been told we were sent here for extra curricular activity rather than detention.

"Good evening Mr Black, Miss Harper" Flitwick waved us over.

"Today we have a real treat for you both, we know you're both very talented students and we thought we could use your help this detention!" Sprout whispered excitedly with a sparkle in her eyes.

We cautiously followed them inside through the door, I looked around and reflected on the large dark shapes lining every inch of the room, slightly stirring and emitting odd noises here and there. The whole scene was a lot eerier at dark.

They led us to a table in the middle of the greenhouse, and Flitwick climbed on a stool and placed to glass jars with glowing orbs inside them, on the table, to shed light.

On the table were three pots with the same plant in each. Small light pink shrubs that were stirring as if asleep. One of the plants had a faint glow illuminating it. When Sirius reached out with a finger, it squeaked and sunk beneath the surface of the soil.

"Shy critters, they are" Sprout murmured with affection. Reaching into her pockets and retrieving a small capped jar of potion, she dropped some onto her finger and carefully rubbed it on the soil with expert fingers. The plant rose slowly to the surface once again.

"Just line your hands with this potion when you go to handle them, and they won't bury themselves. These are Mugworts, only young ones of course, and you will be practicing charms on them!" She continued animatedly.

"Charms, professor?" I asked, puzzled.

"That's right" Flitwick jumped in, equally as excited. "I've been developing a new charm that ensure that plants never die!" He said with his hand pressed together in victorious fists.

I raised my eyebrows.

"Well let's get cracking to it, the charm is _memorium ebenaza_. Recite that and move your wand like this" he indicated a figure eight motion, which ended in a complicated swish. "When it works, the plant should faintly glow" he indicated one of the three pots which was glowing. "I've only been able to achieve this with this very plant right here! But I have not been able to replicate it. I just want you to repeat these motions and see if the plants glow, otherwise I will be back to square one" he sighed, but his vigour soon returned "well we will return in an hour to see the results!"

After demonstrating the motions a few more times, he clapped his hands excitedly, jumped down from his stool and headed out the door with Professor Sprout, leaving us here with the sinister looking mugworts.

"Well I think we should practice the wand movements and then the incantation and then put it together" I said after a confused pause.

We did just that, about thirty times before we began to practice on the plants.

After forty five rolled on by without any results, we began to tire of the routine.

"Why isn't it working!? We've been copying the movements exactly!" I exclaimed.

Sirius was looking puzzled. "They basically left us here to waste time."

I sighed and put my wand back into my pocket and went to sit down on a nearby stool. Before I could, Sirius grabbed me by the shoulders and pulled me upright, startled, I stared at him.

He indicated the spot where I was about to plant my backside, and there sat a spiky cactus that was hissing faintly.

"Oh merlin. Thanks Sirius" I laughed.

So we remained standing awkwardly beside the plants.

I looked over at Sirius and felt a rush of emotions. When I was with him, I forgot all about Rodger and exams and everything else.

"Hey Sirius, do you want to go to Hogsmeade with me this saturday?"

He looked up and promptly dropped his wand which he was using to poke a mugwort.

Silence echoed in the greenhouse, the sound of his wand clattering to the floor made all the plants still.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Hogsmeade. This saturday. I thought we could go together" I shrugged, looking down.

"Um" he scratched the back of his head. He looked like he was regretting something, and scrunched up his face. "Bella, I uh, Remus ah..that is, I would love to... but I can't." He finished lamely.

"You can't."

"Not this week at least. I uh, I'm doing something with the guys...sorry" he looked like he wanted to kick himself. "But hey! What about next week?"

"Next week is the Halloween ball."

"Oh. I'm sorr-"

"No it's fine" I put on a smile, which I knew he saw through "It was a random thought anyway"

I felt like my stomach had dropped out of my body, but I was desperate to hide my disappointment.

Sirius took a step towards me and began to say something, when the door opened.

"How is it coming along?" Professor Flitwick sang happily as he bounced into the room, followed closely by Professor Sprout who looked equally as excited.

I breathed a sigh of relief and Sirius cursed under his breath.

"No luck professors, we're sorry we tried so many times."

I felt a pang of misplaced guilt at their crestfallen faces.

"Oh, I see. Well thank you very much for your help, you've still five minutes but I think you can leave now."

Sirius picked up his wand from the floor and headed towards the door.

"I think I'd like to stay a bit longer and practice some more" I said to the professors.

I felt Sirius eyes on me, then he turned and headed out the door, picking up on the hint that I wasn't willing to make the lonely long walk back up to the castle with him.

I watched him as he left, his figure silhouetted by the glowing near-full moon.

_Thanks for the reviews! Keep reviewing pleeeease! _

_What did you think of the chapter? Hopefully everyone understood why Sirius said no, because that won't be explained explicitly in the coming chapters._

_Stay sweet! :)  
- Sugar~_


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you all for the reviews, especially; inlovewithguysinbooks, myharlequinromance321, Gyugeegee, and kpooper! Lots of sugar to all of you :***

Chapter 27

"Come on Bells try this one!" Lily urged.

"Huh? Oh, okay."

"Bella what's wrong with you? You've been spacing out all day!" Marlene queried.

"Are you alright?" Mary added, concerned.

I was currently in Gladrags wizardwear attempting to find my dress for the Halloween Ball. More than half the day had gone buy and I was the only one left to purchase a dress. This was odd as I was usually the first, and I would spend the rest of the time whining about how long the others were taking.

"Yeah, I'm fine, sorry I'm just a little tired, give me that dress!" I said perking up and trying to look cheerful.

"I'll come and help" Lily grabbed me by the arm and pulled me towards the fitting rooms. "Are you alright Bells? It's Sirius isn't it?"

I had filled her in on what had happened at the greenhouse, and also that he hadn't spoken to me since. I hadn't even caught a glimpse of him in fact. I was trying not to draw attention to my worry but I knew Lily saw through it.

I sighed. "Yes I guess so. I pushed it Lil. I shouldn't have asked him to Hogsmeade, now he's being weird about it and I've ruined everything."

I slumped against the wall.

Lily clenched her jaw. "I'm sure wherever he is, he's just being an ignorant jerk. He's always been so smooth with everyone except you. It's always been you Bells, trust me! Don't give up! He's probably pacing in his room wondering how he will ask you to the ball."

I let out a sardonic snort. "I highly doubt it. And give up on what Lil? I don't think there's anything to give up on."

"Then why would you ask him to Hogsmeade?"

"I...I don't know."

"Because you like hi-"

"No. No Lily don't go there. I think I got everything wrong. I was still stressed over my break up with Rodg and he was just there and he was nice an I don't know...I don't know! I just don't want to go there ever again."

"Bells..."

"I mean it Lils. I'm going to the Halloween Ball alone. Now let me try that dress."

I drew the curtains around me and let out a sigh. I looked down at the dress I was holding in my hands. It was a deep midnight blue velvet dress. It had silver ribbon hemmed around the sleeves, neckline, and around the bottom, which reached my feet. There was also a silver ribbon around the waistline. It felt wonderfully soft.

After slipping it on, I noticed it felt like a perfect fit.

I stepped out of the fitting room to a chorus of gasps.

"You look beautiful Bells!" Lily exclaimed with her hands clasped.

Mary and Marlene cooed variations of the same, in agreement.

The lovely elderly witch, Mrs Herbotts shuffled over and her kind face lit up when she laid eyes on me.

"That dress is simply divine on you, my dear! Come over here to the mirror and take a look at yourself"

She rolled a tall mirror across to stand in front of me, and my eyes widened when I caught my reflection.

It looked better than I expected. The sleeves reached my elbows and the material sat snug on my waist, and caved out just enough to accommodate my hips comfortably. The neckline wasn't too high but It wasn't plunging either, just right.

I smiled and tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

* * *

~A week later~

"Guys come one we're going to be late!" I called from the bathroom.

I had just put on my silver pear drop earrings and I was ready to leave.

Lily was helping Mary pull her hair into an elegant up-do, and I admired my own work on Lily's hair, her vibrant red hair was swept into a fancy arrangement just above the nape of her neck, and her emerald green dress brought out her eyes like the jewels they were. A smile crept onto my face when I imagined James' face upon looking at her.

Marlene and Mary had chosen gold and purple dressed, respectively, each opting for leaving their hair to hang naturally around their shoulders, and as for me, half my hair was tied up with a silver ribbon, and the rest of it hung curled down my back, ending just above the bow that was tied at my back. As it was getting darker, I noticed my dark hair shining against all the silver.

"You know, blue is Sirius' favourite colour" I snapped out of my reverie to see Marlene smirking face. I felt a pang at Sirius' name, we had hardly spoke since our detention, I know we had both been busy as exams were just around the corner after the ball, but I couldn't help but feel that I was party responsible for the distance. But I knew Marlene didn't know about the situation, so I just laughed it off.

"Alright, we've wasted enough time, let's go down!" Lily jumped excitedly.

"You all look amazing" I smiled around at my friends.

After exchanging sentiments for about five minutes, we finally walked out.

As we were about to exit our dorm rooms, we noticed that the marauders were loitering on the steps, blocking out path down.

Lily let out an annoyed huff. "This is supposed to be out grand descent down the staircase, what do they think they are doing?" She bit out.

I stifled a laugh. "Just come on Lils, it doesn't matter they're only on the bottom two rungs, we're going to have a brilliant night!"

She smiled and we hooked arms and stepped out so we were at the top of the stairs.

It was highly entertaining watching the boys' reactions.

Peter noticed us first. He just stood there and gawked as we descended the first step.

Remus noticed his odd behaviour and looked up to see what the matter was. His eyes widened and he nudged James. Second step.

"I'm telling you padfoot, the harpies will win this year-" _Of course he was talking about quidditch._

James looked up with an irritated "What Remus?", his jaw hit the floor and he stumbled on the step he was standing on, and ended up tripping. He would have fell had Sirius not caught him by the arm. Third step.

James' eyes did not break from Lily, so Sirius looked up. I felt my breath catch.

He looked impeccable in his dress robes, and his hair seemed somehow even more magnificently luscious.

His eyes remained glued on me and though his expression was unreadable, something in it made me look down, face flushed bright red.

Fourth step.

Fifth step.

Sixth step.

I looked up again, Sirius eyes had followed me down, not leaving my face.

I couldn't look away this time and I stumbled, desperately bringing out a hand to grip onto the bannister so I would not fall.

I saw the corners of Sirius' mouth tug upwards slightly and I gulped, throat completely dry.

"You-Lily you..Wow. You look amazing. I mean, you do everyday, but wow..." James continued to stutter his way through his compliments as Lily, looked like she had no idea how to react, and her own face was flushed crimson.

"Bella, you.."

I stared at him. He didn't continue. He looked like the words had been robbed out of his mouth and was desperately trying to say something.

"You look good" I smiled, reaching up to smooth his bow tie. I looked up and he was staring at me again.

"BELLA!" James' exuberant voice startled us out of our moment. "You look half decent!" He reached his hand up to my head, but I caught it.

"Don't you dare ruffle my hair James Potter!" He only poked his tongue out. "And thanks, I'd like to say the same but you look like a swine."

He clutched a hand to his heart and grabbed the bannister in a flamboyant fashion, sobbing about his wounded self confidence.

Lily looked disapprovingly at him, but I thought I recognised a sparkle of amusement in her eyes.

"You look great Bella!" Remus said, touching my shoulder.

"Yeah!" Peter chimed in.

"Thanks guys, you all look very dashing." I smiled at them.

I watched as they exchanged the same sentiments with Mary and Marlene, and once we were fresh out of the niceties, we headed out of the portrait hole, following the sound of excited chatter and the echoing clicks of fancy shoes, to the Great Hall.

_I decided to make their dresses full length gowns because I'm almost certain this is the way they would have dressed, just if anyone was wondering. Next chapter will be the Halloween Ball! Yay :)_

_Review please!_

_Stay sweet! :)_

_Sugar~_


	28. The Much Anticipated Halloween Ball

Chapter 28

We joined the crowd around the entrance hall, filled with milling students, impatient for the giant double doors to swing open.

I looked around me at the excited faces. I smiled when my eyes fell upon James and Lily. He truly looked captivated by her and it wasn't difficult to see why, perhaps something would finally click for them tonight?

I felt a twinge of sadness when I saw Sirius, surrounded by a swarm of swooning girls. He _did_ look extremely good tonight in his impeccable dress robes.

I bit my lip.

_I was finally starting to believe everything Lily told me. But I guess he didn't like me after all, otherwise why would he refuse to go to Hogsmeade with me? Stop it Bella, he probably had a very good reason...one which he couldn't even have the decency to tell me about. _

I mentally slapped myself.

Here I was on the eve of one of the most memorable nights in my second last year at Hogwarts and I was being depressing before it even started.

I shook myself and turned to talk to a few Ravenclaw students who were standing near me.

"Bells" I heard Sirius' voice behind me.

Turning to face him, he was smiling down at me with soft eyes. "I wanted to tell you before but you look beau-"

"Sorry? I can't hear you over this chatter Sirius" I strained my ears over the buzz of noise around us.

He started to pull me towards the edge of the crowd when the doors finally swung open.

I gasped along with the rest of the students.

The massive Great Hall was aglow with a bright orange-yellow glow.

"Welcome students, to the annual Halloween Ball, I hope you all have a tremendous night, enter." Dumbledore's voice echoed from inside the Hall.

The crowd of students immediately rushed through the doors and filled the Hall.

I looked about me with wonder.

Floating jack-o'-lanterns filled with flames illuminated the massive room, shining spider webs adorned the walls and corners and the fresh scent of musk and pine filled the hall.

The orchestra was playing soft music and dancing couples had already begun to form around the room.

I instinctively backed towards a wall.

"Come on my Lily-flower! Just one dance" James pleaded with Lily.

"James! No! A-and stop calling me that!" A blushing Lily retorted.

"...YOU CALLED ME JAMES!"

"Oh no..." Lily muttered under her breath.

"Can my heart be more gladdened than this?"

"Go _away!_"

Remus chuckled beside me. "Will they ever change?"

"I hope not" I smiled.

* * *

Courses and courses of food were served on the smooth round tables that were placed sparsely across the floor. The elves had outdone themselves. Quiche, cheese platters, buffalo wings, lasagne, garlic and ham rolls, chicken and ham pie, mashed potato, boiled vegetables, roast pork and beef, lamb cutlets, treacle fudge, chocolate pudding and layered strawberry shortcake were all served.

I leant back in my chair, stuffed and content.

Looking across the room I saw Rodger his friends. I sighed. I realised what I felt for him wasn't exactly romantic and I felt a lot calmer about the situation than i did a few weeks ago, but despite the clarity, I hated the distance and thinly veiled negativity between us now. He was a good person and I just wanted to put the whole thing behind us.

With that thought, I stood up and headed across the floor to where they were standing near the drinks table.

As I made my way near them, I could hear his friends snickering and whispering under their breath. I ignored them and stared unwaveringly at Rodger.

"Hey can we talk?" I asked him neutrally.

"Sure" he replied after a pause.

We headed to the balcony. The cool breeze ruffled my hair and felt pleasant against my skin.

"How are you doing?" I turned to him with a smile.

I wanted things to be normal between us as quickly as possible.

"Alright I guess. What did you want to say Bella?"

_A bit cold. Well I can't blame him_ I sighed.

"I just wanted to apologize. Truly. You were an incredible boyfriend, loyal and kind. You didn't deserve what I did to you. I'm so sorry that I hurt you, it was all my fault and there's no excuse but I was just hoping that maybe one day you'll be able to forgive me and we can be friends. You really are a wonderful person Rodg."

He looked taken aback by what I said and a few uncomfortable moments passed before he sighed and smiled.

_Finally._

"It's fine Bella, I know you didn't do it intentionally, you're too good of a person. And I'd love to be friends."

I smiled. he awkwardly stuck out a hand for me to shake.

After looking at it, I burst into laughter, he followed soon after.

I hugged him around the middle and he was taken by surprise again, but he eventually hugged me back.

After pulling away, he asked me, "can I have a dance my lady?" He asked with a wink.

I giggled and took his hand as he led me back into the hall, and we shared a dance.

"POTTER!"

"Oh not back to last name basis are we Lily flower?"

"STOP calling me that!"

Rodger chuckled at the arguing couple near us. "Well they're as spirited as ever. Potter sure is having fun tonight, just look at that gleeful face."

"Lily is too" I smiled knowingly at my blushing friend who was desperately trying to draw attention away from her crimson face by pulling her most irritated faces, ones that only I could see through.

I felt like a weight had lifted off my shoulders. He's not upset with me anymore. _Thank goodness. _

* * *

I leant against the stone of the balcony once again.

Half the night had gone by and some people were starting to leave.

I had danced with Rodger, Remus, Peter, twice with James and a very polite Hufflepuff fifth year.

Sirius hadn't asked me to dance. In fact, I had hardly seen him the whole night. But I wasn't too bothered. I was happy once again.

I looked up at the twinkling sky and thought about how grateful I was for each of my friends.

"Oh come _on_ Sirius, don't be such a stick in the mud." I heard a grating voice coo.

I looked around.

I thought no one was here out on the balcony except me. Although I was fairly certain the rustling and smooching sounds coming from behind that bush there could only mean someone was having a bit too much fun tonight.

But the voice I heard was unmistakeably Abigail's.

_When had she come out?_

"I said no Abigail."

I jumped, startled. That was Sirius.

The voices were coming from behind the door.

_What should I do? If I go now they'll see me._

I stood awkwardly in the middle of the balcony, listening to the last conversation I wanted to hear at the moment.

"Look I'm not asking to get back together, just...a little moment together. No one even has to know about it, everyone is too distracted they won't notice."

I fought the urge to gag.

"Look Abigail, we're over and I have no intention of reviving any 'moments'. I'm sorry." Sirius said curtly. I felt an involuntary sense of elation at his firm tone.

"You've changed. The old Sirius wouldn't have said no to a casual snog, whether it was from an ex-girlfriend or otherwise. The old Sirius wasn't a boring wet rag."

I heard him sigh. "Well he is now I guess."

It was silent for a moment, and I could imagine Sirius was running a tired, frustrated hand through his hair.

"It's _her _isn't it."

"..."

"It is! It's always been Bella hasn't it."

"Yes." Curt. Short. Abrupt.

_What?_

A storm of butterflies erupted into flight in my stomach and I felt my face heating up.

Footsteps.

I quickly jumped behind a wide stone pillar just before Sirius walked out.

I brought a hand to my cheek which was aflame.

_I hope he didn't see me. _

I stood there frozen on the spot. Minutes rolled by.

"Bella?"

"AAAHH" I jumped out of my skin when I heard Sirius' voice.

"Woah, are you alright? Sorry I didn't mean to startle you" he looked surprised at my outburst.

"Sorry...sorry I was just...lost in thought."

"Uhm. How long have you been standing there?"

"Oh! Not long! I just got here why?" _Stop it Bella, act natural._

"Oh nothing...well I there's something I haven't yet been able to tell you tonight Bella" he said, taking a few steps until he was inches away from me.

I gulped. _Oh Merlin here it comes. _

"Really? And what might that be?"

In a flash he bent down and kissed my cheek. It lasted an instant but I could tell my face was completely flushed.

"That you look beautiful."

"Oh...thank you."

"Would you like to dance?" He grinned down at me.

"Here?" I asked.

Instead of answering, he pulled me away from the pillar and before I knew it, I had danced away three songs on the balcony overlooking the dark grounds, under a starlit sky with Sirius Black.

_Reviewwwww please for faster updates!_

_How was the Ball? And who was excited to see our favourite character Abigail again? Wooo._

_- Stay sweet :)_

_Sugar~_


	29. A Dangerous Deal

Chapter 29

The excitement from the Halloween Ball quickly fizzled into stress of upcoming exams. I personally, being the nerd I am, was startled with my strong feelings for Sirius that were resurfacing, and pushed aside that confusion and put all my concentration and energy into studying. Every time I thought I had everything figured out with Sirius, something happens and throws me right off course once again. Deciding to postpone that mass of questions until at least after exams, I spent every spare moment in the library, poring over notes and textbooks. Frankly, I was thankful for the distraction.

But now exams were coming to an end. Before I knew it, Wednesday night rolled by and it was the eve of my final exam for the year: Potions.

It was no surprise that I was found at the back of the library, furiously scribbling notes on potions.

"Hey Bells" I looked up as James sat down next to me, brushing aside several of my books so he could rest his feet on the table.

Giving him a withering stare, I wordlessly returned to my notes.

James snatched my quill and sat on it.

"HEY!" I said, annoyed now.

"Listen I've got something important to discuss with you."

"You can't just barge in here and break my quill and expect me t-"

"Bella."

I quietened at his tone.

"Why aren't you and Sirius dating yet?"

I stared back at him gobsmacked.

"P-pardon?"

"He obviously likes you, you obviously like him. So why is it that you spend half the Halloween ball secluded in the balcony together and now you haven't spoken for three weeks?"

Shaking off my initial shock, I tried to sound indignant, "th-that's none of your business!"

"Come off it Bells. You two are my closest friends. And Sirius has liked you for ages. It's just common knowledge now. At first I was protective and didn't want him near you but merlin does he care for you, it's plain to see now. I don't think anyone could care about you more as a matter of fact. So I need you to finally do exactly what I know you're dying to do and just go and make babies with him."

I didn't know what to say. So I decided to go with sarcasm.

"….Is that an order?"

"_No. _its-_"_

"Is what an order?"

We both turned around to see Sirius walking up to us.

James shot me a rather long, hard meaningful look, before getting up, tossing the two halves of my quill onto the table, clapping Sirius on the shoulder, and leaving.

They must have silently communicated because James shot him the same look, and Sirius looked rather determined now.

I watched him as he approached and gave him a small smile.

"Reparo" he chanted, mending my wand and handing it back to me.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but return his soft smile, and I leisurely reminisced on how that tender look seemed to be reserved only for me.

"No problem. I came to tell you and James that Harvey stopped by me earlier, if looks like Johnson's gone and pulled a stunt in his Defence class and landed himself in the Hospital Wing until the end of term. He's going to be transferred to St Mungo's soon."

"That's terrible! What did he do?"

"They were by the lake earlier and he dived in. Bloody idiot. He kept swimming too far in and the professor couldn't get him before something dragged him under. Took three hours and five teachers to find him."

"Oh Merlin! Poor Eric!"

"Yeah poor Eric. Meanwhile we're down a beater just two days before the Quidditch Final game."

I gasped, realising that was true. "What are we going to do? We would never win with one beater, I mean you are great but…"

"Well…I would disagree, but in the interests of our captain, I'm to select one of the fifth years who was half-decent at try-outs."

"Oh." _We've got no hope._

"How is the studying coming along?" He inquired.

"Pretty stressful but it will be a relief after tomorrow. You still have Transfiguration on Friday don't you?"

"Yep. But I don't really need to study for that" he dropped a wink.

I knew he was right but I admonished him anyway, "come one Sirius, you have to study!"

"Do I?" He whipped out his wand, and pointed it at a chair. In a flash it transformed into a giant Niffler, identical to Niffy but on a larger scale, and before I knew it, it changed into a chair again.

"Sirius…that's….really advanced. I don't do transfiguration but I thought large objects until next year? And with non-verbal incantation too…" The more I thought about it, the more questions popped up into my mind, but Sirius grabbed my hands.

"Listen Bells, I need to tell you something."

"…Okay."

"I wanted to wait until after your potions exam, but I have to tell you now."

"…..Okay…"

I was growing nervous.

"Be my girlfriend?"

…

"What?"

I could feel his palms becoming sweaty, and those clammy hands were somehow making the reality of the situation dawn on me. Without thinking, I retracted my hands from his.

I could see a brief flash of hurt in his eyes, but he continued.

"I really like you Bells, for a long time now. You already know that by now. And I couldn't stand it when you were dating that puff-face. I'm so crazy about you."

"Sirius I….. I don't know." My brain seemed to have stopped working. Panic was setting in.

I was surprised to see that the steel in his eyes hadn't disappeared.

"Please, just give me a chance. Look, I'll make you a deal"

"A deal?"

"I'll go solo as beater in the game on Saturday. And if I can stop every single member of the team from an encounter with the bludgers, you have to go on a date with me."

"Th-that's absurd! You'll hurt yourself, and we could get hurt too! And Harvey would never allow it!"

"I'll deal with Fletcher. And don't you worry, I won't even let any of you feel the wind of them rushing past."

"Sirius, this is completely unnecessary."

"So then you'll go out with me anyway?"

"….."

"Right. So do we have a deal?"

"Sirius…"

"All I'm asking for is one chance Bella. I won't bother you after that, I promise."

I could see the weight of sincerity in his eyes and I knew I was bending.

"…Okay."

"Good." He immediately rose from the table and left without a second glance.

* * *

_Stupid stupid stupid. Why did I agree to that? Someone is going to get thrashed on Saturday. And if no one does in the game, Sirius will get thrashed in the locker room by Harvey after we inevitably lose. _

_…..Why didn't I just agree to go out with him? _

I shook my thoughts as I climbed through the portrait hole. I saw Sirius and Remus walking up to their dorms, I glanced down at my watch. Blimey it was late, I sat in the library doing nothing but mull over my thoughts for hours!

I waited until the boys were out of sight and then I crept across the common room and began to climb the stairs to the girls' dorm.

But something caught my eye and I stopped.

A piece of parchment was lying on the floor at the foot of the stairs. It must have dropped out of someone's robes.

I bent down and picked it up.

I recognised the St Mungo's crest.

_I'll just check who it's addressed to and return it to them._

But as soon as I opened the letter I stopped.

_Was that..? It can't be…_

It definitely was my mother's handwriting. There was no mistaking it.

Without hesitation, I began to read it.

Dear Sirius

_Sirius?_

We don't know how to thank you.

What you've done for us was above and beyond what we'd expect from anyone.

I wish you would let us return the money to you but it seems you had anticipated that and put it into work on the new house and paid the debts immediately. 

Yes, we found out. My husband went to a lot of effort to trace back that mysterious donation and we were shocked that it was you!

We have nothing to offer you in return but our most sincere gratitude, my dear boy. 

You are a welcome member of our family and can ask anything of us, think of us as your own. 

We are immeasurably indebted to you.

Once again, thank you, from the bottom of our hearts.

Take care of Bella

Affectionately,

Simona and Edwin Harper

The parchment fluttered to the ground but I remained stock still.

That's how Lily found me, minutes later.

"Bella? There you are! I was just about to come look for you. Are you alright?"

She approached me and realised I was staring at the parchment on the ground.

Her eyes followed my line of sight.

"What's that Bells?

_Review, review, review please! Thank you to everyone who critiqued my last chapter, that was enormously helpful!_

_Also sorry updates are a bit slower, I have uni exams! :( :(_

_- Stay sweet :)_

_Sugar~~_


	30. The Purple Lotus

Thanks for being so understanding about my exams guys, I was a bit scared I'd get rude PM's and reviews but everyone was so sweet so a massive thank you for your patience :)

* * *

Chapter 30

I tried to talk to Sirius, I really did. After showing Lily the letter from my parents, and explaining everything that happened at the library, I decided I had to tell Sirius to stop this stupid deal. I also had to tell him that there is no way in hell that I would be refusing to go with him to Hogsmeade now. After everything he had done for me I realised how barking mad I had been.

With all this going through my head, I almost forgot I had a potions exam at 8:00 this morning.

Rushing to the classroom on the fifth floor, I ignored my growling stomach as it protested the lack of breakfast.

Finally making it to the door, I beamed as I saw Sirius leaning against the stone wall.

He must have finished his exam already, since we were to be called in in groups according to our surnames.

"Sirius!"

He raised his head and smiled at me.

"Hey Bells, you made it. For a moment there I thought you were going to miss it completely. And after all that studying!"

"Well. Here I am! How did you go? Anyway, there's something I need to tell you-"

"Shh. Not now, you need to concentrate on potions. Also you skipped breakfast so I brought some toast for you." He held out the pieces of toast for me.

"But this is importa-"

He stuffed the toast in my mouth before I could say another word.

"mmf! mmphf-"

"Oh goodness, how rude. Talking with your mouth full. Tsk tsk. Anyway, I best be off, it may be your last exam but I still have transfiguration to study for. Good luck, even though you won't need it!"

And with that, he was off, speeding down the corridor.

I sighed as I chewed on my toast.

"Oh and one more thing-"

"AHH" I jumped as he appeared right in front of my face again.

"Make sure you don't have any plans with Lily or the other girls on Saturday, I'm planning on stealing you for the whole day."

My mouth dropped open and the toast fell out onto the floor.

I blushed as he smirked at me.

"Miss Bella Harper, Mr Ben Ingreaves, Mr Thomas Ipson and Miss Penelope Jerriworth. Please proceed into the classroom to conduct your exam." Professor Slughorn called with a chuckle.

I glanced back at Sirius before I headed in, he dropped me a casual wink and mouthed 'saturday' at me.

* * *

I left the classroom with confidence. Luckily I was able to pull my head together and recall the information I spent tireless hours memorising.

I didn't get a chance to talk to Sirius.

After Potions he and the rest of the marauders were nowhere to be seen, presumably practising for their transfiguration exam the next day.

But even after that exam, I couldn't catch hold of him.

I stayed up late friday night waiting for him to return to the common room but I ended up falling asleep, and Lily woke me up at 3am to take me back up to the dorms, lecturing me on how I'll ruin my back right before the finals.

So here I was, standing next to my fellow Gryffindor quidditch team members, about to step out to compete in the last game of the year.

"SO." Captain Harvey Fletcher bellowed. "Even though...We have only ONE BEATER. Thanks to SIRIUS BLACK." He paused, trying to regain his composure. "We. Can. Do. This. Somehow. WE MUST WIN. IT'S BLOODY SLYTHERIN OUT THERE AND IF WE GET OUR ASSES HANDED TO US THERE IS NO WAY THOSE SCOUTS IN THE STANDS ARE GOING TO RECOGNISE ME DO YOU UNDERSTAND" he fumed, his fragmented anger boiling into full, blown out rage.

I didn't pay attention to the rest. I was staring at Sirius.

I didn't end up telling him, and now he was about to face the harshest team in Hogwarts without another beater.

"Hey" Sirius whispered beside me, "what's up, you don't look so good."

"It's nothing...I wanted to talk to you yesterday but I couldn't find you after your exam."

"Oh yeah, sorry I was practising all night. So you ready for our date?" He winked.

I opened my mouth answer but,

"SO LETS MOVE OUT!" Harvey had finished his spiel and the rest of the team started to walk out into the stadium, so I hastily followed.

"Aaaand here we go everyone! The Hogwarts Quidditch Final!" The commentator boomed.

We kicked off the ground and launched into the air.

_Merlin, I hope he doesn't get hurt._

"AND SLYTHERIN ON THE EARLY ATTACK. IT SEEMS THEY PLAN TO TAKE FULL ADVANTAGE OF THE ABSENCE OF A BEATER ON THE GRYFFINDOR SIDE! BLACK IS IN FOR A ROUGH GAME TODAY FOLKS."

"BELLA!" I looked up just as the quaffle was about to land on my face. I instinctively went to catch it, but my hesitation cost me, and a slytherin chaser swooped it out of my awaiting hands.

"AND POSSESSION QUICKLY CHANGES. WHAT HAPPENED TO HARPER? THIS IS UNUSUAL. AND TOTALLY DETRIMENTAL SEEING AS EVERYONE NEEDS TO BE ON THEIR TOP GAME WITH ONLY ONE BEATER. AND OH! GOAL BY SLYTHERIN! THE FIRST GOAL GOES TO THE GREENS. AND WITHIN JUST TEN MINUTES, GRYFFINDOR NEEDS TO UP THERE GAME PRONTO."

I winced. _Damn!_

"WHAT WAS THAT BELLA? IT WAS RIGHT IN FRONT OF YOU" Harvey screamed.

Sirius flew beside me, "Bells don't worry about me, everything will be fine, just concentrate."

I gave him a sharp nod and flew in the direction of the slytherin chasers. I was going to make up for that mistake if its the last thing I do.

"THE THREE GRYFFINDOR CHASERS ARE IN FORMATION HEADING STRAIGHT TOWARDS THE SLYTHERINS. OH! AND THE SIDE TWO FEINT AND BELLA HARPER IS LEFT. THE SLYTHERINS ARE LOOKING CONFUSED! OH WHAT'S THIS! GRYFFINDOR'S IN POSSESSION! HARPER SWOOPED IN AND STOLE THAT LIKE AN OWL CATCHING A MOUSE! HARPER TO POTTER, POTTER TO EDWARDS, EDWARDS TO HARPER AND THERE WE HAVE IT! GOAL TO GRYFFINDOR! TEN POINTS!"

"NICE JOB!" Havey bellowed over the crowd.

* * *

Sirius was having a difficult time, but I couldn't believe it. It had been an hour and he had managed to deflect every single bludger attack.

The crowds had noticed and were rapidly cheering him on.

The score was 140-130, Slytherin's way.

Sirius was growing tired by the minute and both sides knew it. We needed that snitch _now._

"OH AND THE TWO SEEKERS HAVE TAKEN OFF! IT LOOKS LIKE THEY'VE SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH. WHO WILL WIN? IT COULD BE EITHER AT THIS POI-

IT'S GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR HAS DONE IT! UNBELIEVABLE! WITH ONLY ONE BEATER GRYFFINDOR HAVE MANAGED TO WIN THE QUIDDITCH CUP! AMAZING! SIRIUS BLACK IS THE STAR OF THE GAME, AN INCREDIBLE PERFORMANCE!"

_I don't believe it. That reckless fool. _

As soon as we touched down on the ground, we were greeted by rushing students, pouring out of the stands, cheering.

They lifted Sirius up first on their shoulders, and then the rest of us.

The trophy was placed in Sirius' hands and he held it up to be met with even louder cheers.

We looked at each other, and his victorious grin faded into a tender smile, one which I returned.

* * *

After I was showered and changed, I exited the change rooms to be enveloped in three bone crushing hugs.

"Guys, I can't breathe!"

Lily, Mary and Marlene didn't release me for another two minutes.

I had told Lily to inform Mary and Marlene about the date, so I knew the real reason behind their excitement.

"You did great!" Lily exclaimed.

"But did you see Sirius, oh _Merlin._ That's a man!" Marlene gushed.

Mary rolled her eyes. "Anyway, we have to get you ready for a date!"

They dragged me back up through the castle and into the Gryffindor girls' dorms, only to spend forty five minutes getting me primped and polished and glowing.

I wasn't wearing anything special, despite the girls' insistence. Just a pair of jeans, a warm top and a jacket. But with all the squealing and screaming it felt like I had spent an afternoon at the boutique.

So I walked down the stairs at 11:00, and searched past the milling students, for one Sirius Black.

Someone bumped my shoulder, "hey."

I smiled before I turned around. Of course I could recognise Sirius' voice anywhere.

"Hey."

"You look nice" he complimented.

I gave him a quizzical look. "I look normal."

"Exactly. You always look nice."

"..Thanks. You also look nice." I told him honestly. I was glad for my choice of clothing because he had dressed just as casually as me. I mentally hi-fived myself.

"Well, without further ado my lady, let's go."

We walked out of the portrait hole, ignoring the snickers and murmurs that could be heard from the stairs, unmistakeably from the marauders and my friends.

"You were so amazing out there today Sirius. You must have heard that a billion times by now but it's true." I said as we waited for the staircase to move.

"Well I said I would do it didn't I? There's no way I would pass up a chance to take you out finally."

"Yeah...about that. I was trying to find you to tell you that you didn't have...um Sirius? Why are we stopped by this statue?"

"Because, my dear, I am about to reveal to you one of the most coveted marauder secrets. Now, close your eyes, put your right hand on your chest and say that you promise never to divulge this information to anyone."

"...Really?"

"Yes." He answered defiantly.

I sighed and placed my hand on my chest and closed my eyes as he had instructed. I was about to repeat what he had told me to say, but my eyes flew open as he pressed a light kiss to my cheek.

"Only joking" he winked.

I stood there stunned with my hand still on my chest.

He took that hand and led me behind the statue of the witch.

Waving his want over it and muttering something, I watched in wonder as it moved to reveal a narrow, dark passage.

"Um Sirius. Where does that lead? And how did you find it?"

"Shhh, questions later. Come on."

I followed him through the tunnel for about five minuted, never letting go of him hand.

When he finally stopped, he moved a something on the low ceiling and light shone into the passageway.

"Climb up there."

I gave him a look, but did as he said.

He swiftly followed after me.

"This is..!"

"Yep. Honeyduke's cellar!" He began to whistle as he placed the tile back where it was.

I looked around, transfixed at the barrels of candy and chocolate I was surrounded by.

"I want some!" I began to move towards the chocolate frogs but he grabbed my hand.

"That would be stealing?"

"Oh..." I pouted and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I'll buy you whatever you like. Come on."

We walked up the cellar stairs and crept into the store.

I immediately gravitated towards the fudge, but Sirius was two steps ahead of me, already purchasing two large bars of double chocolate caramel at the counter, my favourite flavour.

_Hmm so that's how it is._

I snuck away into one of the aisles and grabbed a few bags of cauldron cakes, when Sirius had left the counter and begun searching for me, I purchased the sweets and went and found him.

I waved them in front of his face with a triumphant grin.

"Hey, you're not supposed to buy me anything on this date." But he had a smile on his face. We exchanged sweets and left the store.

* * *

This was the best date I had been on. But it wasn't because of anything special we were doing, I mean, apart from the secret passageway, we were enjoying a normal afternoon and I knew it was because I was with Sirius that I was having such a good time.

After lunch at the Hogs Head, we explored nearly every shop in Hogsmeade. Sirius was a clown as usual and I found myself laughing until my sides hurt. For the first time in a long while, I felt completely unburdened and at ease.

We found a path beside a grove of trees, which didn't have too many students milling about so we decided to take a walk along it before we headed back up to the castle.

"Sirius..I have to tell you something."

"What is it?"

"I really wanted to tell you before the game, you didn't have to go through all that. I found out what you did for my parents..and Sirius I...I don't know how to thank you."

"Wha-? How did you find out?"

"You dropped a letter on Thursday night. And it was from my parents, thanking you for the money. Sirius you really didn't have to do that."

"I know. I wanted to. You know I did it for you right?" he turned to face me and took my hands in his.

I felt my insides melt a little as I gazed into his sincere eyes. _What was this boy doing to me?_

"I do know."

One of his hands left mine to cup my face.

He began leaning in.

My eyes drifted to a close.

"You two! There's five minutes left before you are to be inside the castle! I suggest you start heading back up NOW!" A teacher bellowed at us.

I blushed fiercely, trying to hide my face behind my hair. _I hope they don't recognise me. What if they take points off?_

I looked up and had to suppress a laugh as Sirius was glaring daggers in the direction of the professor's back, through the curtain of my hair.

"Come on Sirius" I said with a chuckle.

We held hands as we walked back up to the castle, and despite the yet-again failed attempt at a kiss, I didn't lose that warm fuzzy feeling inside.

"It's actually a good thing he interrupted. There was a tree right behind your head so you might have gotten a concussion if you slammed it backwards again."

I blushed at the memory of our first almost-kiss and shoved him in the side.

"Ahhh I'm so stupid." I covered my red face with my hands, laughing.

He pried my hands away from my face. "No. You're brilliant."

I found myself unable to react as his comment caught me off guard. He was being so kind to me lately. I mean, our usual playful vibe was still there but I found that there were some moments where he was genuinely so sweet that I didn't know what to do with myself.

"Hmm. I remember you once told me that I was so stupid that I wouldn't be able to recognise something if it hit me across the face." I poked my tongue out.

"Ah. I did didn't I?" He scowled. "Sorry. That was because I was so jealous of that puff face Rodger Lee. And you were so oblivious about my feelings for you it was irritating." _Was that actually a blush on his face?_

"Stop calling him that. I'm not with him anymore" I pushed gently, giving him a light punch on the arm. "And well, you can't blame me. How could I just assume that the great _Sirius Black_ likes little old me?" I said with a sarcastic laugh.

"Hmm that is right I suppose, even though the great _Sirius Black_ made it completely, totally, horrendously, _blaringly_ obvious. I will forgive you."

"You are too gracious."

* * *

"Hey, let's go for a fly." Sirius said as soon as we entered through the portrait hole.

"_Now?_ It's dark out..."

"I said I'm stealing you for the whole day, it'll be fine!"

"Okay, well let me go throw on a scarf."

I raced up the dorm room stair, heart thumping with fresh excitement.

I was immediately tackled by the girls and asked a million questions.

"..AND DID YOU KISS?"

They all stared unblinkingly at me awaiting a response.

"Uh...no."

"WHAT"

"Marlene, calm down" Mary said.

"We almost did. But we were interrupted. But we're about to go for a fly so I'll see you guys later." I grabbed my scarf from my trunk and rushed out of the room and down the stairs.

"...How long do you think it will take her to realise she didn't take her broom?" Lily asked the girls with a smirk.

* * *

"OH NO. I forgot my broomstick!"

We were standing in the middle of the grounds and Sirius was mounted on his broomstick.

I had been so distracted chatting away as we snuck out of the castle that it slipped my notice that I left it behind.

"That's alright, hop on." Sirius said casually, shuffling backwards a little bit and indicating the spot in front of him.

"What? B-but that's-"

"Stop babbling and just hop on Bells!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me towards him.

With a start, I sat down with both my legs on one side, so I was facing outwards and he was facing my side.

"Here we go" he grinned and wrapped him hands around me to grip the handle of the broomstick, and kicked off powerfully.

Since we were flying directly upwards for a while, I felt myself sliding backwards into his body and I was unable to stop myself so I ended up flush against him.

We began to fly faster and I smiled as the cool evening wind whipped past my face.

I looked down and noticed we were right above the Great Lake.

I looked to Sirius, "what are you doing?"

"Scared?" He asked teasingly.

"Not a ch-AAH" I grabbed onto his shoulders as he accelerated downwards and for a few terrifying moments I felt like I was about to plunge into the depths of the murky water.

Sirius pulled up and threw back his head and laughed his signature bark-like laughter.

I mock-glared at him and pouted, turning my head in defiance.

"Aw, come on Bells that was funny!"

"No, I have been humiliated, I can't look past this."

He paused and stifled another chuckle, "but you should have seen your face."

I cracked and started laughing, and we ended up laughing like lunatics for a good while.

I felt a surge of affection for Sirius as I looked at his tender expression which was making me blush every time he looked my way. And when I felt the chilling breeze once again, I leaned completely into Sirius and buried my face in his neck in a warm hug.

He reciprocated by holding me with one arm across my back.

I heard him sigh, "I really like you Bells" he mumbled softly into my hair.

I said nothing for a while.

Slowly pulling back, I looked him square in the eyes and told him what I should have told him months ago back in the kitchens when we were surrounded by pastries.

"I really like you too."

And this time, we both leaned in at the same time, and just like that we kissed slowly under the moonlight, hovering fifty feet above a deep and dangerous lake, overlooking a gigantic castle and a dark expansive forest.

And there's no other way I would want it.

I pulled away with a smile, and I didn't try to hide my crimson face from view.

Sirius smoothly tucked a lock of hair behind my ear.

"I've wanted to do that for so long" he whispered.

I just smiled, swimming in my blissful reverie.

* * *

We spent so long just flying slowly over the grounds and yes, kissing and embracing occasionally.

We were drifting near the edge of the forest, Sirius was careful to avoid the towers where he knew we would be in view of the teachers if they looked through the window, but for once I found myself without a care in the world, just laying back with my head against his chest.

"It's getting really late, we must have lost track of time, we've been out here for hours!" Sirius remarked.

I yawned, "yeah, that's probably for the best" I said sleepily.

He chuckled and kissed the top of my head, flying us over to Gryffindor tower.

"Hmm, how do you know which window is mine Sirius?"

"In first year you and Marlene dropped slime on us from that window" he smiled as he reminisced, "I've always been meaning to get you back for that by the way."

"Well, not to tonight at least I hope." I smiled.

"No, tonight you are lucky."

I gently pushed the window open and Sirius helped me climb through into the room.

I turned back around to face him.

I briefly reflected on how a few years ago if Sirius was found floating outside my window on a broomstick, we probably would have been throwing dungbombs at each other.

"Goodnight Sirius," I smiled at him.

"Goodnight Bells" He replied, affection burning equally as mine, reflected in his stormy grey eyes.

I leaned forward and gave him one last kiss, when I pulled back I watched him fly over a few windows and disappear into his own dorm.

With a sleepy and contented sigh, I shut the window quietly, changed into pyjamas, and headed for bed.

I was surprised to see the bed curtains drawn on all sides. _Maybe Lily did it so if any teachers come in they won't suspect anything?_

When I pulled back the curtain though, I gasped.

There was a beautiful, ornate glass bowl sitting on my pillow.

Underneath it, was a note.

I carefully extracted it from under the bowl and opened it carefully.

_My dear Bella,_

_You couldn't have picked an easier flower to be your favourite?_

_This was near impossible to find! But it's just like you, rare and _

_beautiful. _

_I hope you enjoyed your day with me, but more importantly I _

_hope you are willing to be my girlfriend and make me the _

_happiest male in Hogwarts._

_- SB_

I felt tears sting my eyes as my mind drifted to our conversation in the Forbidden forest when I was babbling about my grandmother's flowers while he was treating my freshly mauled leg.

I picked up the glass bowl with complete awe, admiration and strong affection.

For in the bowl was water.

And floating in that water was a beautiful purple lotus, encompassed in a warm and subtle glow, indicating that it was charmed to live forever.

* * *

_Well there you go guys, it happened!_

_Good news, THIS IS NOT OVER. _

_There will be more so keep reviewing!_

_-Stay sweet!~_

_Sugar :)_


End file.
